Ah! Tragedy and Rebirth
by mnementh2000
Summary: CH 3 finished. Keiichi and the goddesses have more questions than answers, which they need desperately. What are the sacrifices that will be made, and by whom? Will the couple get their 'forever', as Keiichi wished? Slight OOC and some spoilers early on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Ah!My Goddess franchise. This is only a work of fiction based in that world.**

**Ah! Tragedy and Rebirth**

* * *

><p><strong>Part I<strong>

* * *

><p>"Skuld Bomb!"<p>

_What? Oh, no! Here we go again!_ Keiichi thought.

"No, it's not what you think! It was an accident, Skuld!"

Belldandy looked on in confusion at Keiichi's frantic attempts to evade Skuld's attack. He barely escaped the bomb's blast radius by scrambling out of the room and down the hallway. All the while, Urd's expression turned sour at yet another botched attempt to push the two together.

_Good! Another successful save. Belldandy is _mine_! I will definitely _not_ lose her to you, Keiichi. I don't hate you, per se, but I refuse to actually let you tell her that you love her , or get any closer to her._

As Keiichi sprawled on the floor of his room, panting from the exertions, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was close, that one. One of these days, though, he might not be so fortunate. Skuld was getting more crafty all the time.

What had happened? He was reaching for his tea, when he felt Belldandy's hand brush his. They both looked up, startled, to find that, inexplicably, they where looking at each other, face-to-face, over the table.

_Urd's up to her usual stunts again, _Keiichi thought, covering his face with his palm. _Oh, well. I might as well go to sleep. We'll need to get an early start tomorrow._

While Keiichi removed his bed mat and laid it out, Urd was moving about her laboratory, brooding. Things had been going so well, that time. It had been a beautiful setup: both Keiichi and Belldandy had been exposed to the requisite components, and their tactile contact activated the binary agents. That way, there were no unfortunate side effects, such as falling in love with the wrong person. But then, Skuld walked in just as the effects started to kick in.

_There's always tomorrow,_ Urd mused, beginning to formulate the next scheme. _The process is almost more enjoyable than getting the results._

Urd laughed out loud, getting caught up in her own enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Keiichi and Belldandy left the temple earlier than normal, knowing traffic would be slow due to road construction.<p>

_It's definitely a good thing they're doing road's been awfully rough lately. I've had to do more work on the BMW's suspension than usual. It's even been rattling Belldandy in the sidecar._

With that thought, Keiichi glanced over at Belldandy, and became lost in memories of their time together.

_I love that smile, always beautiful, happy, and trusting. It always seems to calm me, bringing me peace of mind and comfort._

As if reading his mind- _Which is entirely possible, _he thought- Belldandy looked over at him, her own smile widening. Keiichi's face blushed red and he quickly turned his attention back to the act of maneuvering through the construction zones.

_I really am a coward, as Urd and everyone else claim. I can't even work up the nerve to tell her I love her, let alone hold her hand without becoming nervous and self-conscious. And we've been together for three years, now!_

With that, he started recalling other instances when he attempted- or more commonly, was coerced by one means or other- to admit his feelings for Belldandy:

-At the beach, when Megumi gave him tickets for the two of them to have a good time, and for him to open up to her. Somehow, Urd and Skuld found a way to worm their way into the trip, also.

_In fact, I nearly drowned, and Belldandy had to save me, once again. Even then, Skuld continued her efforts to keep the two of us apart. Not to mention Urd's pushing and prodding along the whole way..._

_-_At the temple, the time that Peorth descended from Heaven, too. In fact, Urd _and_ Peorth tried to get me to tell Belldandy "I love you", each in her own strong-arm way. In Peorth's case, it was to try to get me to be more forceful in my approach (and, of course, Belldandy walked in at the most awkward moment, misunderstood the situation, and took off before I could explain).

As for Urd, the approach was to use one of her strange pills. Unfortunately, it caused the one hearing me say "suki" (translated as 'like' or 'love') to have a sort of system crash of the mind, if you will. The recipient was bombarded with _all_ of my feelings at once, overloading them for a few minutes. It was almost a complete disaster, as both Belldandy and I were on the roof at the time. I only just managed to catch her before she fell off (_twice_ , in fact). Skuld saw, again misinterpreting the situation, flew up, and was overcome herself when I tried explaining. I barely grabbed her, too, before she fell. When Urd and Peorth arrived from where they had concealed themselves to watch, I told them, and they actually _did _fall (I only have two arms, after all).

As I recall, the effects lasted for more than one day, in that particular instance...

-Urd's pushy, not so subtle, hints and actions, trying to force me into making a move...

-Peorth's attempts to "help" me along...

-And all the while, Skuld was there, trying to drive a wedge between myself and Belldandy. In fact, I can clearly remember, about a year after Belldandy granted my wish, a rather pointed instance of this.

It happened about six months after her arrival. We had just settled the Lord of Terror problem. However, due to Yggdrasil, Heaven's control system, having lost it's memory banks, my wish had been corrupted. Belldandy was going to have to return to Heaven, and her previous duties, if I couldn't recall the exact phrasing of the original wish. I was having a hard time remembering it, so Belldandy and I went to the college.

When we arrived home that evening, we discovered a large bundle of cables snaking their way from the back of our phone and down the hall. We crept along, carefully, suspecting Skuld, but not sure of her intent. We came upon her room, door slightly ajar, and the cables all heading inside, to converge on a crazy contraption in one corner. Skuld sat there, amid a jumble of tools and components, talking to herself.

Belldandy commented that Skuld was probably doing this because she was worried about my feelings. No sooner had the words been uttered, than Skuld suddenly burst out with the real reason- she was going to retrieve the information forcibly, in the process showing me up as a "moron", so that Belldandy would return to Heaven with her in disgust.

Of course, seeing who Belldandy was, she brushed it aside, not thinking anything of it. She really was very trusting and naive at times, especially where her sisters were concerned.

Keiichi sighed inwardly, continuing on to work.

* * *

><p>Belldandy sat in the sidecar, watching Keiichi out of the corner of her eyes. He had started out that morning so happy, even given the delays, and the color of his emotions had been so wonderful. Then, slowly but surely, his mood began to sour, the colors of his emotions beginning to mix with shades of sadness and frustration, finally blending with tinges of red- ANGER! What was he thinking of that soured his feelings so? His face betrayed the sadness, but the anger soon began to dominate his features.<p>

"Keiichi-san?" No answer. "Keiichi-san?"

She repeated his name a couple more times before he seemed to notice and responded.

"Huh? What is it, Belldandy?"

"What's wrong? Have I upset you in some way?"

"No! No! Why would you think that?"

"Your emotions, I can see them clearly, remember. You were so happy when we started out, but you became so sad and angry all of a sudden."

_Concern! I had better reign in my feelings before I upset Belldandy anymore,_

"No, really. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. I'm just working a few things out in my mind. Please, don't worry about it."

He smiled at her, but Belldandy could tell how strained it was. She had, long ago, decided to trust Keiichi-san completely; but that didn't mean that she didn't worry about him. She knew that she was a little more capable of hiding her worry than Keiishi-san, at least normally. So, she smiled back at him to show her understanding.

Belldandy thought back over the past three years that she had lived with Keiichi-san, fond memories flooding back to her. She really did love him, had even admitted it to him (due to Keiichi's wish through Peorth, that time). She also knew he loved her, and he said so, himself, a couple of times:

-At the beach, under the moon, on those rocks (even though Skuld ruined the moment with her interference)...

-That time, at the temple, on the roof (though Nee-san's pill caused that sensory overload). Twice, that time, in fact...

And yet, he never got the chance to tell her properly, in his own words, without any distractions.

_I really _would_ like to hear it from him,_ she mused wistfully, not for the first time, her eyes drawn back to him. He was once again caught up in whatever thoughts plagued him.

* * *

><p>All that day, Belldandy could tell that Keiichi-san was preoccupied with his ruminations. In fact, Chihiro-san had approached her privately about it.<p>

"I don't know. He's been like this all day. He was happy enough with the bento we shared at lunch, even praising it as normal. But, as soon as he thought I wasn't paying attention, his thoughts would return to whatever is bothering him. He wouldn't even tell me when I asked on our way to work."

So Chihiro caught him outside, while he was repairing a customer's bike, alone.

"Nothing," he ground out, through gritted teeth. "There's nothing wrong."

"Nothing, you say? Then tell me, Morisato, how long did it take you to get to work today? Hmm? You usually know that without a second thought."

He thought a moment, but couldn't come up with an answer. That _was _unusual for him.

"What was your first job this morning? What was in Belldandy's bento at lunch? What about..."

"ALRIGHT! I get it! So I'm a little preoccupied! So what?"

Chihiro lost her cool.

"MORISATO! Don't yell at me like that!"

With an effort, she brought herself back under control. She saw him staring at her in shock. Chihiro continued, more calmly.

"Even I can tell that something is bothering you, and I'm no Belldandy."

"Huh? Belldandy? What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed, have you? Well, whatever is bothering you, also has her down. She hasn't sang a note, not even humming to herself, all day. Not once. She's worried sick about you, and knowing her, feels like she's the one at fault. But she doesn't know how to broach the subject, since you wouldn't open up earlier.

"Now, what's wrong?"

How could he hope to hide a single thing from Chihiro-san? Or Belldandy, for that matter? Chihiro-san and he were much alike in far too many ways. Thus, they got along so well, both at work and away. Also, she had been of great help at other times.

And then there was Belldandy, who had lived with him day-in and day-out, for three years.

_Belldandy._

He came to a decision after some consideration.

"Okay, it's like this..."

* * *

><p>Chihiro listened in silence, getting a more complete picture of this young man who had worked so diligently beside her for the last couple of years. She listened to how he had grown up, alone; how he had met Belldandy and her sisters (though not the exact circumstances), and then came to care for them; how everyone (herself at times, Urd more often, and still others frequently) seemed to feel that they needed to pressure him about his relationship with Belldandy; how Skuld was so against said relationship (violently, often enough). She began to understand that, as timid as he was, he wasn't completely oblivious or incapable- in fact, he was often very quick at problem-solving- and that his true feelings would soon need to be aired to all involved.<p>

Then, with a frown, something occurred to her.

"Wait! You haven't even told her you love her yet, from the heart?"

He hung his head, and replied.

"That's what I mean to say. Every time..."

"After _three years_?"

He seemed to shrink in on himself, and she instantly regretted her outburst. Then she considered what he had been saying more closely.

"No, I haven't," he mumbled into the silence, almost to himself. "Every time I try, something or... someone... interferes, and that's that."

Chihiro sat down next to him on the steps to think.

"Belldandy knows that you love her- it's plain for all to see when you two are together. However, as I told you before, girls are insecure and _need_ to hear those words, coming from the heart. You have the courage to tell her- you displayed it by bearing your soul to me just now. Think about what I'm saying."

She put her hands on her knees and stood. Looking around, as if trying to remember something, she finally said:

"Go on home. I'm going to close shop early today. Take some time, until after the weekend."

"But, Chihiro-san! What about work tomorrow?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. You have something else to deal with: your relationship with Belldandy and her sisters. See to that."

She turned to head back in to Whirlwind, paused, and looked over her shoulder.

"_And, for God's sake, tell her you love her!"_

* * *

><p>Keiichi continued sitting on the steps several more minutes, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He truly loved Belldandy- and even Urd and Skuld, for their parts, despite their tendencies. But, they were more often than not up to something- tricks, spying, or some other crazy stunt.<p>

And how was he supposed to tell Belldandy? She was so open and trusting of others, especially her two sisters. Not that he could fault her for that. He loved that aspect of her personality.

True, she caught on to Urd's tricks once in a while, but when it came to Skuld...

"-san? Keiichi-san?"

With a start, Keiichi realized that Belldandy was standing in front of him, her face only inches from his.

_Her eyes are so beautiful, and her smile so warm and inviting!_ he thought to himself. Then, he blushed and shot backwards up the steps, startled anew, and embarrassed.

After a moment- _I've got to talk to her- _ he stood and started forward. He passed Belldandy, paused, made up his mind, and said:

"Belldandy, before we head home, would you mind going somewhere with me for a bit?"

_He's so serious. What's wrong? Is it me? Does he not want me by his side anymore?_

"Of course, Keiichi-san."

There, again! That gorgeous smile that lights up my whole day! Unconsciously, he smiled back, the first real smile since the beginning of the morning. Turning around, they set off.

* * *

><p>A short time later, the two of them sat upon a rise overlooking the ocean, watching the waves lapping at the shoreline, the breeze swirling around them. Keiichi's stomach churned with apprehension. How was Belldandy going to react? Angry? Understanding?<p>

"Belldandy," he began, then faltered.

She turned at the sound of his voice, concern plain upon her face.

"Belldandy," he started again, then in a rush: "I would like to go somewhere with you this weekend. Just the two of us. It's been a long time since we've done anything together, alone."

She stood a moment longer, trying to read his emotions, since his mind was in such a state that she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I would very much like to go somewhere with Keiichi-san, just the two of us."

Feeling a little more confident, he pushed on.

" The reason I say "just the two of us", is that, no matter where we go, Urd and Skuld tend to follow,somehow managing to bring themselves along. Just this once, I would like to be with _you_, without Urd trying to push some potion on us, or Skuld doing what she can to separate us."

There it was! In a rush, but it was out there, in the open. He held his breath.

"I know Urd can be a bit forceful at times,"- _"Forceful", she says!- "_but Skuld doesn't mean anything, and doesn't really try to keep us apart," she finished, frowning.

"Belldandy, please don't take this the wrong way, but, please watch them closely tonight and tomorrow. Then, if you would like, we can leave the next morning."

"Alright, Keiichi-san," she replied, clearly troubled.

"I _am _sorry to bring this up this way, Belldandy."

* * *

><p>That night, and all the next day, Belldandy kept a careful watch on her sisters, all the while going about her everyday routine. She began to pick up a pattern, realizing just how much her two sisters interfered in the daily life of Keiichi and herself- <em>especially<em> Keiichi. She also began to understand that he must be under tremendous stress all the time, worrying about what would happen next. For instance, she caught Urd putting something in the tea that Belldandy was making for Keiichi, when she thought Bell wasn't paying attention. She quietly poured the cup of tea down the drain and made a fresh cup for him, after Urd left the room. Skuld would inevitably cause some sort of commotion any time she seemed to feel that Belldandy and Keiichi were getting too close, too romantic. In fact, at one point she chased poor Keiichi-san all the way outside and then unleashed Banpei-kun on him, when they brushed each other and stopped to stare for a moment.

Slowly, and quite painfully, it dawned on her how much time had been lost between the couple due to the machinations of one sister or other. Foremost among the culprits was Skuld, and her pointed attempts to separate the two. With a heavy heart, she recalled the instance of Skuld trying to hack into Yggdrasil over Keiichi's wish. She remembered clearly , with new insight, Skuld's proclamation about how she was going to show Keiichi a "moron", and get Belldandy to return to Heaven with her.

* * *

><p>That night, Belldandy approached Keiichi's room, solemn.<p>

"Keiichi-san? May I come in?"

"Of course, Belldandy!"

She slid the door to his room open, and he could tell that she was very upset. She closed it again, moved over across from him, knelt down, and folded her hands in her lap.

"I have failed in my duties as a goddess, my contract with you. Because of me, you have faced many problems. Time and again your life has been put in danger. Because of my sisters, and my not wanting to see the evidence before my eyes, you..."

"_Belldandy!"_

She looked up at the man she cared so much about, her mouth hanging open, the thought dying in her throat at the vehemence in his voice.

"If anyone should be apologizing here, it is me. My selfishness, my anger, have caused me to upset _you._ I was looking for a way for us to spend time alone, for a couple days, without your sisters tagging along and causing problems. Yet , through my own fumbling attempts, I've caused you pain. You're the one whose smile brings joy to me, whose love fills me with happiness whenever I'm down."

"Oh, Keiichi-san!"

She leapt across the space separating them, throwing her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. He could feel her tears on her cheek, where it was held against his own. Carefully, he put his arms around her as well, aware that Skuld could appear at any moment.

Elsewhere in Keiichi's room, while he tried awkwardly to comfort Belldandy, a mini-Urd cloaked herself in the shadows- watching, listening, thinking.

_Well, now. He's finally showing a little backbone, more than is usual for him. Maybe I can turn this to my advantage. Whatever I do, I will have to work fast, if they're planning to leave tomorrow morning._

For a while longer, the micro-goddess listened to the two planning their trip beginning on the morrow, all the while formulating her own scheme to finally push them together.

* * *

><p>"We're going to be gone until tomorrow evening..."<p>

"I'm coming, too!" Urd and Skuld exclaimed in the same instant, interrupting Belldandy's announcement.

"Not this time, Nee-san, Skuld," she replied with a smile, to lessen the rebuke. "It will just be the two of us. But, don't worry, you will get the chance to come along next time."

Both females stared at Belldandy in open amazement (though Urd heard the previous evening's conversation, she felt that Belldandy would capitulate under the assault of both of them).

_No way! She's really telling us no!_

_What? Onee-sama and Keiichi...at the beach... Alone...FOR TWO DAYS? No way am I staying here!_

_"_You two keep an eye on the temple. Keiichi-san and I haven't done anything alone in three years, really. We're long overdue."

With a heart-melting smile and hugs for the two goddesses staying behind, Belldandy descended the stairs and settled in the BMW's sidecar. Both she and Keiichi gave a last farewell wave, and started on their way.

* * *

><p><em>Hmph! Can't go, indeed. "Stay here"? Right. Not when Keiichi finally grew a pair, worked up the nerve to set this up, and then stood firm against Skuld and myself. I'm too interested in this, now, to sit meekly behind. THIS should be FUN!<em>

With a grin, Urd pushed herself away from the gate and rushed back to her room to prepare her own departure.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stay here"? As if! Not with Keiichi being alone with you. I've got to go, too. I'm NOT letting him say or try anything. Onee-sama belongs to ME!<em>

Skuld hurried off to collect Banpei-kun and her own things for the trip.

* * *

><p>That day, things just seemed to go great for the vacationers. In fact, they enjoyed themselves immensely- lying on the beach, watching the waves rolling in on the shore; the shorebirds going about their own business; feeling the breeze swirl around them, carrying the scent of the ocean to their noses; even getting a little swimming lessons in on Keiichi's part, as he never did learn to swim well.<p>

They even felt the worries that had been dogging them the last few days begin to melt away, as they were able to completely relax in each others company as they hadn't in years.

However, no matter how alone they felt, it was only an illusion. Hidden among the fronds of a large-leafed plant, another mini-Urd was watching, growing more frustrated by the minute at Keiichi's apparent lack of progress at getting 'That' done.

Further away, on the roof of a building with an unobstructed view, sat Skuld, binoculars in hand, with Banpei. She, likewise, was becoming more agitated. How could Belldandy tell her to stay at the temple and miss out on all the fun at the beach- not to mention keeping an eye on Keiichi the Pervert? Slowly, her anger rose, along with her feelings of betrayal.

* * *

><p>As the sun started to sink lower in the sky, Keiichi and Belldandy returned to the single room that they had rented (one room out of lack of funds for two rooms on such short notice- much to Urd's delight, and Skuld's dismay and horror). As they sat at the table making their dinner plans, other plans were already being set into motion.<p>

The couple sat, finishing their dinner, Belldandy enjoying the novelty of having someone else wait on her. She truly loved to cook for everyone at the temple, especially Keiichi-san, but every once in a while this was nice, too. While their attention was elsewhere (on each other, more often than not), a mini-Urd slunk up and spiked Keiichi's tea with one of her powders. With a snicker of pure mischief, she sneaked away before she was noticed, to a safe, hidden, vantage point, to watch the ensuing fun. Surely, this is the perfect opportunity to force him to make his move, she reasoned.

They finished up with dessert, and moved back to the room, to settle back and watch the last rays of the beautiful sunset, as the sky was painted in shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. Soon enough the moon would rise, and they had no plans other than to sit in front of the open window and watch it's progress, reveling in the quiet, intimate moment.

"Belldandy?"

"Yes, Keiichi-san?"

"Thank you, you know, for coming here with me," he stammered, face flushed, not aware that, even now, Urd's cocktail was taking effect.

"I wanted to come, Keiichi-san. We haven't spent time together like this in a long time."

His face blushed a deeper red as he glanced over at her, and realized that she was staring back. He felt his heart catch in his chest, and remembered the reason for the wish so long ago.

"Belldandy, I wished it back then, and even more so now: 'I want a goddess like you to stay with me forever'. I wish this because I have come to know, after these years we have shared together, I need you in my life, by my side. I know one fact that will never change. That fact is, you have shown me so much love and devotion, and in return, I have come to love you with all my h..."

At that moment, a Skuld Bomb sailed through the air towards Keiichi. Belldandy, shocked to her core, and overwhelmed to finally hear the words she had been wishing for him to utter for so long, failed to notice it, and thus didn't have time to erect a barrier.

The room shook with the force of the explosion, which sent Keiichi and Belldandy flying to opposite sides like ragdolls, to smash into the walls. The table was sent hurtling through the paper partition of the door, into the hallway. Two bodies crumpled to the floor in heaps, Keiichi with one arm and a foot at odd angles.

"I won't let you tell her that- EVER! Onee-sama belongs to _me_! You _can't have her_!" shouted the youngest goddess as she appeared from her concealment. Tears were streaming down her face, hurt and anger etched into her eyes, her voice. Unknown to her at the time, she had imbued the explosive device with that very same malice before tossing it, amplifying it's destructive force far beyond what it should ever have produced.

As the smoke started to dissipate, Urd appeared in the room through the screen of the TV in the corner, rushing to Belldandy's aid. She stirred, groggy from the impact. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, panic showing in her wild attempts to look around. All color drained from her as she looked from Urd, to Skuld, and finally settled on the prone, broken form of Keiichi across the room.

_**NO! **_she gasped through a strangled sob. Her world started to collapse around her, spinning and crumbling.

_**"KEIICHI-SAN!" **_she shrieked in horror, her throat dry and aching from the force of her scream.

Urd whipped around to find him, lying against the far wall, debris strewn around and over his body. Her face grew ashen. Keiichi was there, alive, yet there was no movement, no response from his mind. His aura, usually so vibrant and magnetic, was dull, washed-out, barely visible to her. She moved to check him over, found a faint pulse, nothing more. Turning to Belldandy, she gave a pained, shocked expression, unable to speak.

Belldandy's face bore an expression of horror and despair, which quickly morphed into one of such blackness, that Urd, daughter of Hild, felt a terror that almost rivaled that which she experienced when confronted with her mother. An ominous, black, nebulous mass was forming around her younger sister, a malignant blight on the world. The air itself crackled with the power emanating from that mass, as it started swirling around Belldandy, a sure sign of the pent-up rage escaping her control.

Skuld stood in the doorway she had jumped through, still clutching a second bomb, staring stupidly at Keiichi, as Belldandy rounded on her. The bomb slipped from nerveless fingers numb from horror- the horror of her own actions.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," she managed. "I just couldn't let him say that to Onee-sama, to... take... her...away..."

Her voice trailed off when she caught sight of he older sister, her countenance.

"Onee-...sa...ma..."

She fell to her knees, grief overcoming her. She came to know how she had amplified her bomb with her jealousy and anger in that moment. Then a stray thought hit her, like a locomotive colliding within her mind, a thought so terrible that it froze her soul to the core:

_I may have just KILLED Keiichi!_

Urd ran to Belldandy, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Belldandy! Belldandy, snap out of it! I need your help!"

But her words wouldn't penetrate the blackness that had taken Belldandy. All at once, a bolt of black energy tore through the blackened, broken husk that was the rented room, destroying the few remaining lamps. Soon, others appeared, showering the onlookers with dust and debris, where they punched new holes in the ruined ceiling and walls.

Urd gathered her own, not inconsiderable, reserves of power, and put as much force in her voice as she could muster, to Command Belldandy to action.

"Belldandy, STOP! I need your help! KEIICHI needs your help, NOW!"

_That_ broke through, and, as fast as it appeared, the haze dissipated, leaving Belldandy staring coldly at her youngest sister- huddling, sobbing, where she had fallen to the floor.

Turning her back on Skuld, Belldandy sped to Keiichi's side, an icy chill gripping her heart, running up and down her spine. She performed a perfunctory healing on him to stabilize his condition, before gathering him to her, cradling his head against her shoulder, holding his limp body as tightly as she could dare.

Then, Belldandy- Goddess First Class, Rank Two, Unlimited License- did something she had never done before- she called out to every living thing, every thing which possessed a soul, gathered all the power granted to herself, gripped Keiichi tighter, called upon Holy Bell's assistance, and launched herself through the remains of the roof, destroying whatever protection it might have still afforded. She stopped in mid-air, about a thousand feet up, to get her bearings, turned toward the temple, and blasted away so fast, and with such speed, not even Urd's famous flying broom , Stringfellow, could have hoped to keep up. She called on more power than she had ever done before, with the notable exception of the Lord of Terror incident. Her wild, harried, flight sent shock waves through space, through the gate, and into Heaven. Yggdrasil registered a force unparallelled in recent memory, for a goddess still shackled by her limiters.

At her station monitoring Yggdrasil, Peorth came out of her chair in disbelief; In the Valkyrie sparring arena, Lind and Chrono were knocked off their feet; and even in the Demon Realm, where Hild sat upon her throne as Daimakaicho, she was startled from her musings by the display of raw, unchecked energy.

Urd did her best, in her current state, to repair the inn's room. Then, she grabbed her sister, all of their belongings, even Keiichi's motorcycle, and transferred back to the temple through the TV. She was surprised to find Belldandy already there, on the phone with Kami-sama Himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Huh? Where am I? <em>Who_ am I?_

I look down, studying my hands, my body, recognition failing me. Looking around, I find naught else. My movements, strangely muffled. I glance down, trying to focus. The ground appears soft, giving. As my vision finally clears, I can see that the ground is covered in a thick blanket of grass, and that it seems to go on for as far as the eye can see, in every direction.

I hear a soft sound off to my left, and I turn to see a stream gurgling away into the distance.

_Wait! That wasn't there a moment ago. Oh, well, I might as well get a closer look at it._

I decide to follow it for a while.

_What was that?_

I look at my hand, to find a droplet in my palm, almost like a teardrop. What the...? Another? And then more! What _is _this?

I could _swear_ that I hear crying, a voice calling me, and singing. Yet, no one else is about. I must be hallucinating, as the voice was a girl's voice.

_Right! As if! I was never popular with girls. Too short, at five foot three inches. Overly-thick eyebrows, and a forgettable face. Not to mention, absolutely no fortune to speak of. Of _course_ no girls would have anything to do with me!_

Still, something tickles at the back of my mind, but I can't tease it to the surface.

I continue along the stream's bank for a while longer, stopping occasionally to take a drink. It's refreshing, clean, no chemical taste. So enjoyable.

I settle down with my thoughts, the gentle rippling of the water my only companion. It's so peaceful here- relaxing, comfortable. One thought keeps standing out in this quiet reverie: Belldandy.

Who is that? Why does that name sound so familiar, hold so much meaning, for me; more specifically, why would a _girl's _name hold so much importance? Girls _avoid_ me. I mean, look at Sayoko!

Sayoko? Another girl's name. What's going on here? The memory slips through my fingers, gone as fast as it arrived.

Might as well move on, then.

However, before I take more than a step or two, I again hear the girl from before, as well as the singing. I look around, trying to pinpoint the source, when I notice a faint form approaching. As it nears, I can start to make out some details in the ghostly form. It's a beautiful young woman, with a white dress on, a blue coat over it, trimmed in yellow triangles. She has long, flowing, light-brown hair, and wings upon her back. She shimmers in front of me for but a moment, gesturing for me to approach her, and then fades away. I stare at the spot occupied moments earlier by the apparition, confused.

A short time later, while strolling along-side the stream again, I really do hear singing. Soft, but singing. Startled, I find that it was me singing. It _is_ rather enjoyable, even if I'm not very good at it. Besides, it will help pass the time. So I start singing all the songs that i know (admittedly, not many), and then start on the ones that I only know snippets of.

More singers? Who? _Above_ me?

Staring into the sky, I see a most remarkable sight- 8, no ten now, whales(?) soaring gracefully through the air. They are white, with what appear to be two antennae or whiskers protruding from their bodies._ They_ are the other singers, though not the same ones I could swear I heard before.

I stand, transfixed by their singing voices, so light, yet so strong. Their melodies leave me lost in wonder.

_Almost like angels,...or..._

_-GODDESSES!-_

Where did _that_ come from.

I try to follow along with the songs they are singing. Soon enough, look! One of them has noticed me following behind them. It turns to me and begins to descend to my level. I feel as if he's friendly, has no ill will toward me. In fact, I am put completely at ease.

As it draws near, I feel another mind brush against mine, as light as a feather, yet as profound as a bolt of lightning.

_Hello! I had thought never to see you again._

_You know me? Who I am?_

_Yes, Traveler! _lightly amused._ We spent a most happy time together, during which you taught me how to sing. It was quite some time ago, though time has no meaning here._

_Here?_

_Indeed! The Infinite Spaces of the Universe._

Hmm, something again at the back of my mind, crying out for attention, but then steals once again into the recesses of my memory.

_Tell me, Traveler- how goes your journey?_

_Truth told, I don't really know. I woke up here, but I don't know where here is, how I got here, nor who I am._

_Ah! I understand, as you will come to, eventually. I will only say that the mind is as much an Infinite Space as any other you may find. Maybe more so, considering the boundless possibilities that are. _Pauses, contemplating. _Would you care to travel with me for a time?_

_It is most kind of you to offer, and I am sorely tempted to take you up on it; however, I feel that there is something binding me here, as if I am waiting for something, or something is going to happen. I don't really understand it myself._

Chuckles to itself. _I see, as you will in time. Still, I may stay only a short while, as you learned during our last visit._

I spend an agreeable couple of days(?) with these gentle creatures, learning, singing.

Soon, all too soon: _It is time. I must away. I may dally no longer._ Sadness fills it's mental tone.

_Are you sure you cannot stay longer?_

_It is, sadly, impossible. I must move on. I wish you well on your journey, Traveler, and hope that you find what you are searching for. I shall treasure our time here forever._

_Farewell, my friend. I shall not forget you, either, nor our time together. May your own journey be safe and joyous._

_Thank you._

I wave goodby, a strange tranquility suffusing my being, yet also a sadness at the parting.

The whale(?) gracefully soars back into the sky, to join it's fellows waiting there. In the blink of the eye, they are gone.

-_**AH!- **_

Sharp...pain in...my...head...chest!

_**-UNGH!-**_ Again!

"...an!...Kei...-san"

Voices! _Real _voices, not in my mind! But, from where?

I spin around, frantically searching, for that was the same girl's voice I heard the other day.

"...ichi-san! Keiichi-san, please answer me!" Pain and desperation in that voice.

And who is that? Is that my name - Keiichi? But, then again, why is a girl calling out to _me_?

"Morisato Keiichi."

_That_ wasn't a girl's voice. Too deep, resonant.

"Wake up Morisato Keiichi. Return to us once more!"

Such a commanding voice! Who would have such power? Without conscious though, my legs begin to carry me back the way I came.

-_Huh?-_

A brief memory flashes through my mind- myself, three girls (goddesses), a temple.

A smiling face floats there, singled out from among the visages of my memory, brighter than the others, drawing me forward. It's the face of the beautiful girl from the other day. It's smile warms me, the concern in it's eyes lends speed to my step. A thought floats to the front of my mind, as if out of a sea of mist: Belldandy!

Is that her name? Belldandy? Why the sadness in her eyes, her tone, especially here?

'_I want a goddess like you to stay with me forever.'_

My voice, my words! Spoken rashly, but undoubtedly me.

The dam of my memories bursts, flooding back to me in a torrent, threatening to overcome me- to drown me. Too much, too fast!

Furiously they vie for attention, flashing past almost too fast for me to grasp them- Urd, ... Skuld..., wishes, goddesses, the last three years, Belldandy,...

_**-That Night!-**_

I feel a warmth surrounding me, wrapping me in it's caring, loving, protection. Turning my head, there is Belldandy on one side, and on the other is Holy Bell, with their arms around me, guiding me. Arrayed behind them- Urd, World of Elegance, Lind, Cool Mint, Spear Mint, Noble Scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bel...dy?"<p>

The form on the seat nearby jumps at the near whisper, as loud as a gun shot in the almost silent room, hope warring with fear. Was the sound real, or just wishful thinking? It was so quiet, strained.

_No, there! His mind, it's there! And his aura is returning. Pale, but stronger by the moment._

"Keiichi-san!" She bounds out of the chair to his side, sobs of joy pouring from her. "My Keiichi-san!"

Urd runs into the room daring hope herself.

"Bell...da...ndy?" His voice is raw, rough, hardly able to speak above a whisper.

Keiichi's eyes open reluctantly. However, he can already tell that something is different, not just with the surrounding environment, but within himself.

_What _is _it? I can't quite lay my finger on it._

The young man turns his head toward the sound of muffled sobs, finding a head buried in his shoulder, familiar tresses bobbing in time with her crying.

"Belldandy? Where...am I? Something's...different."

"Oh, Keiichi-san! I am so sorry. Because of me, you've been through so much pain and misery. Please, forgive me."

He musters enough strength to bring his hands up, gritting his teeth against weakness and pain, and enfolds her in his arms. Keiichi held on as tightly as he possibly could, never wanting to lose this treasure, this reason for going on.

"I've never regretted my wish, not for one day. You have only ever brought me happiness, and have filled that pit in my life that no one else ever could. My only sorrow is... that one day we... will be parted from each other." He starts to choke up at the thought. "When that day comes, know that I will await your return. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you. There is not now, nor will there ever be, anyone else for me."

"Keiichi-san, no we won't. We will never have to part again., for as long as you want me by your side."

"What do you mean? Of course we will- I'm a human and you're a goddess. I will even...tu...ally...die..."

The pieces finally clicked into place- the odd feelings and sensations, her words, everything. Slow he may be at times, but at other times he caught on very quick, such as this.

"I won't die, will I?"

"No, my Keiichi-san, you won't!"

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed, during which he recuperated from his injuries- broken bones, scrapes, bruises, internal injuries, and, of course, the coma. The temple saw many visitors during that period, people wishing him a speedy recovery. Lind and Chrono arrived shortly after Peorth, and all three goddesses entered together to check on his progress (with a groan of dismay escaping Keiichi upon sighting Peorth). Chihiro dropped by several times after work, concern plain upon her features when she saw him swathed in bandages and casts over large parts of his body. His sempais, likewise, checked in on him, their enthusiasms held in check by the combined efforts of Belldandy and Urd (rather forcibly, at one point). Megumi was in constant attendance, stopping in whenever she was able. She even had the courtesy to forgo her usual glib comments after the first visit, when she caught the pain on his face as he tried to rise to her baiting. Much to Welsper, the cat demon's chagrin, Wasp of the Blue Lance was adamant that she be there to help with his tending, as well as guarding him. It was more than just wishing to pay him back for his kindness, though all involved decided to keep quiet on the subject. Her loyalty to him, seeing that he was her host only briefly, touched him very deeply.

There was a near-constant stream of well-wishers and acquaintances that stopped by during that period. Everyone who knew her was shocked by the appearance of Hild, at one point; all the more so since she didn't destroy anything with her appearance on the scene. In fact, no one knew she was there until she spoke up. Ostensibly, she was there to take a peak in on her favorite human, for she'd taken a shining to him some time ago; however, her jovial attitude didn't quite mask the fact that her devious mind was working overtime.

All the while, Urd never tried pushing any noxious pills or potions on Keiichi, other than the occasional pain medicines- a fact that worried him a few times during the ordeal. In fact, she was as much help in his getting around as Belldandy, and almost as solicitous. After a short-lived protest (he didn't have the flexibility,strength,or stamina to maintain it), Keiichi even acquiesced to their aid in bathing. I mean, how do you stand up to the wills of two very determined goddesses and a demon-angel when you can't even stand on your own?

That was when he discovered the true extent of his injuries, and the fact that he had almost died at least once. He could tell that the two goddesses were hiding something else important from him, though they refused to divulgeit. He also found out that he had been in a coma for over a week, due to the head trauma.

"Time... really does move differently in Infinite Space, doesn't it?" It was more a statement than a question.

Wasp cocked her head in curiosity at that statement, from her assumed post above his head, where he lay.

"Huh? What do you mean, Keiichi-san?"

"While I was in the coma, I once again happened upon Schrodinger's Whales. One of them, the one from last time, told me that the mind is just another form of infinite space, open to whatever you desire to fill it with. I didn't understand most of what he was saying at the time, but he assured me that I would over time. I believe I am beginning to glimpse some small bit of his meaning. I spent what felt like only a couple of days in there, but out here, more than a week passed by. And you say that the difference is just as pronounced in Heaven?"

"Yes, the time stream does move quite differently between the Earthly Realm and Infinite Space. That was a large reason why the whales were thought extinct for so long, on top of the fact that it _is _called Infinite Space for a reason. Recall how difficult it was to find anything in that room? Imagine trying to search _all_ of the spaces like that for the whales." Urd swept into the room with that statement, and began checking on Keiichi's bandages, World of Elegance and Wasp looking on in rapt attention. "I'm surprised you have had the chance to meet them again. Most beings that have met them can only claim one such meeting in their entire lifetime, and that includes the gods and goddesses.

"Of course, this _is_ you we are talking about. You have an interesting habit of breaking every expectation, and finding funny loopholes in Heaven's control system. Eh, Belldandy?" Belldandy gave such a convincingly innocent look that Urd _almost_ fell for it- until Bell burst out laughing her most infectious laugh at the now infamous wish that broke convention. "You've lived with not one, but _three_ goddesses for a little over three years; fought demons, monsters, and the wrath of jealous girlfriends (at which point she shot a teasing grin at Belldandy, who playfully slapped her on the back); played host to _two_ angels (and she looked over to Wasp); taught Schrodinger's Whales to sing; met a race of living, sentient machines; even managed to call Heaven multiple times (on _purpose,_ mind); and talking to Kami-sama, Himself. You are now immortal, for all intents and purposes (though you can still die if you are damaged too much). You've even been given..." She suddenly broke off, pointedly clamping her mouth shut.

Remembering how tight-lipped the duo could be when they wanted to be, he wisely decided to let the moment pass.

"Urd, Belldandy?"

They turned their attention to him, worried that he might be in some sort of pain or discomfort. He continued solemnly.

" I have been a burden on you since the time that you came into my life. I'm clumsy, a magnet for trouble. Time and again, you have saved my life, put your lives on the line for me, giving of yourselves tirelessly. Yet, I have been unable to repay even one tenth of the debt I owe you, Heaven, Kami-sama, everyone. I don't even have the abilities to protect the two of you as you do me."

The two goddesses exchanged a quick, meaningful glance, then looked back to Keiichi. Urd answered him, just as serious.

"No, Keiichi, it is we who should be apologizing to you, myself included- and don't go getting any funny ideas- because we have encroached upon your house, subjected you to those same dangers you mentioned, and presumed upon your kindness and hospitality. All the while, you have been the most kind, understanding gentleman I have ever met on Earth. I would like to offer my apologies to _you_, Morisato Keiichi."

Keiichi stared at Urd, at a total loss for words. He had rarely heard her show remorse for anything, let alone say she was sorry for her actions.

While he was thinking, Belldandy moved over beside him, putting her hand in his, and gently squeezed in agreement with her sister. Holy Bell and Wasp of the Blue Lance both graced him with looks that spoke volumes of their love and gratitude.

A jolt of abject terror ran down his spine, jerking him upright painfully, startling all in the room into combat readiness.

"What's wrong Keiichi?" shot Urd.

"Skuld! Where's Skuld?" he blurted out in his panic, expecting the normal antics from the youngest goddess, or her faithful robot, Banpei.

The group reluctantly relaxed their stances, exchanging guarded glances. Urd let out an audible sigh, looking troubled.

"It was bound to come up sooner or later. Might as well get it out of the way, Belldandy. Due to Skuld's actions, her lack of self-control, she caused you grievous harm, nearly killing you. She was recalled to Heaven the day after the incident, and must remain there, pending investigation."

He was silent for so long that the goddesses almost thought him asleep, save for the fact that his eyes were open. He stared off into space, lost in thought, until:

"Do you mind letting me do some thinking in private, for a bit? I need to work out a few things."

The goddesses nodded their acceptance of his request, then quietly filed out of the room. Only Wasp remained, ever vigilant, and determined not to leave his side for now. Her loyalty touched Keiichi, and he reached up to grasp her hand in gratitude. She smiled down at the once-mortal with her warmest, kindest smile. Welsper, who had been watching from the doorway, hrumphed to himself, and settled into a ball just outside, keeping watch with a half-lidded eye.

"Thank you, my friend. You have all been a large part of my family for so long."

Keiichi spent the rest of the afternoon deep in thought, interrupted only occasionally by one of the goddesses or their angels checking in on him, whether he needed anything. Belldandy and Urd talked in subdued tones, sometimes joined by Welsper, about all that had occurred, and what Keiichi must be milling over. Belldandy began to worry again that he might ask that their contract be absolved, after all that had happened, and with his sudden serious tone. He almost never went this long without talking to them.

Finally, around nine that evening, Wasp floated into the room to summon the two women, leaving Keiichi for the first time since she took her self-appointed job as his guardian.

"I would... I would like to talk to Kami-sama," he announced gravely. Belldandy's insides twisted in knots.

_I have upset him enough for him to want to talk to Kami-sama directly! Oh, Keiichi, I'm sorry!_

Urd's stuttering query broke the silence: "W-Why? Y-y-you c-can't. He's too b-busy!"

At that exact moment, the phone rang, loud against the absolute quiet that followed Urd's outburst. Belldandy left to answer it.

"Why? Why do you need to talk to him so urgently?"

Belldandy returned, wearing a confused look, to let him know that the phone was for him. Her solemn demeanor clued him in to exactly who was on the phone, as if the timing hadn't already.

"I understand."

Keiichi carefully swung his legs over the edge of the cot that had been erected for him, and rose to his feet. Slowly, with great care, and an ever-watchful Wasp following, he made his way to the receiver.

The duo could make out his voice in the hallway, but not his words. The goddesses resisted the urge to send mini versions of themselves to eavesdrop on _that_ conversation- Belldandy out of a sense of dread (a foreign feeling to her), and Urd for fear of whatever Kami-sama would do.

Soon enough, they heard the muffled, shuffling sounds that announced the return of Keiichi. He looked a little worse for wear, even to the point of leaning on Wasp for support. As Belldandy rushed in to help, she discovered that he had a smile on his face.

"I have some things to discuss with the two of you, important matters concerning our futures."

Belldandy settled herself next to the low cot, while Urd moved in closer and Wasp once again assumed her post.

"Here's the situation, as I see it, and I'm sorry for not discussing it with you beforehand. Feel free to jump in with your opinions, if you want, and I _will _listen.."

They talked into the early morning, until utter exhaustion overcame Keiichi. The two resettled Keiichi, then quietly crept from the room. They met in the communal Tea Room.

"Would you like some tea, Nee-san?'

"That sounds wonderful. Perhaps something for nerves- maybe some jasmine or lavender, if you don't mind."

Belldandy smiled back at her sister, slightly sad, but a smile, nonetheless. It was a start back to her easy-going, ever-trusting self. Hints were there, but there would need to be time to fully heal.

_It's good to see her smiling again. I have never seen her like that before. I don't think I have been more terrified in my life, not even from Hild's outbursts. Up till now, even during all of our problems, that warm, genuine smile was quick to show itself for Keiichi, and her family. These last few weeks have been strained, to say the least, between caring for poor Keiichi and Belldandy in such a slump. Maybe it's time for her to emerge from that sorrow. We'll have to wait and see._

Belldandy poured two cups of tea, and Urd smiled to herself. Soon, it widened to include her younger sister.

"He's too nice for his own good, you know. But, I think everything's going to work out just fine."

* * *

><p>Keiichi stands, facing his attacker across the Tea Room table, no expression on his face. Her head is bowed, her chin resting on her chest, yet he can still make out the signs of recent crying. Her face is flushed, and there is a puffyness that accompanies the act. She has apparently been crying a lot. Her shoulders are sagging, and her back is hunched over. Gingerly, he walks around the table without taking his eyes off her. Catching her chin in the palm of his hand, he raises her head to stare into her eyes. She tries to turn aside, but he holds firm.<p>

He studies her for a moment longer, then: "Come, sit with me for a bit, Skuld."

Bewildered, she obeys without protest, robotically. Keiichi leads her outside, to the temple's deck, where the two of them first sat together, two and a half years before.

"Do you remember the first time we sat out here, to have a talk? " She nods, silent. "The bugs in Yggdrasil were causing us no end of trouble at the time. You had been trying to convince Belldandy to return to Heaven, vilifying me." He sighs.

"Look, Skuld, I've been doing a lot of soul searching recently. I know why you did what you did. Frankly, I don't blame you. I might have done similar, in your shoes. I also know that you didn't want to seriously hurt me, at least not consciously, just drive me away from your sister. You felt I was taking her away, that you would be left alone. You missed her. You said as much not twenty minutes after your arrival. You blamed me and my wish for all the problems happening here on Earth, and those in Yggdrasil, too- the bugs, Yggdrasil breaking down, Belldandy's unstable heart- all of it. Truth is, Skuld, you may have been patially right, just not entirely so. Yes, because of my rash wish, I _was_ kind of monopolizing your sister, and I _am_ sorry.I did take her away from you, Urd, her home, her duties, friends, family- all so I could have her with me. And, in the beginning, she stayed because of our contract, her promise.

"However, over time, we learned more of each other, and, much as you may not want to hear it, we fell in love. I may have been too much of a coward, too timid, to tell her how my heart felt. I didn't realize it then, because I am inept when it comes to these things, but somewhere along the way, she started to feel the same towards me. Now, instead of a contract or any lingering sense of duty holding her here, it's due to my_ asking_ her to stay, and her own desire to stay. She reciprocates the feelings that I have for her."

"I know," Skuld whispers, half to herself, resigned to the enevitable. "I hate to aknowlege that those feelings are there, but I can't deny them, no matter how much I try."

He looked at the young lady sitting beside him, sizing her up, and came to a decision.

"I've talked with Kami-sama," surprise in her bloodshot eyes, as she really looks at him for the first time since the reunion. "Actually, before I go further, please ask Noble Scarlet to come out. What I'm about to say affects you both."

Shyly, Noble Scarlet emerged from her back, happy to see Keiichi again. He could see that she had been taking the whole situation very badly.

After a brief, warm greeting to her, he continued.

"Now, as I stated, I talked with Kami-sama- had quite the discussion, really. I made a small request of him- presumptuuous of me, I know- after all, three of his best goddesses have been living with me for three years. However, the problem arises, that a family should stay together, no matter how rough times seem to get. Skuld, you are as much a part of my family as either of your sisters, my sister, my parents,even. I have grown to love all of you, each and every individual, for who you are. I also know how much pain it brings to my heart when I contemplate the idea of even one of you going away. The burden would weigh too heavy upon me. To that end, therefore, I have requested permission for you to resume your Earth License training here, at the temple. Skuld, Noble Scarlet, I am asking that you return, to once again live here with us, to try to forgive me and my ignorance. I am willing to try to mend the rift between us, but I can only do so much from my end of things."

Skuld sat, riveted in place. Fear was battling with Hope. Keiichi continued.

" There would be two conditions, though." Her heart sank. "First, you will cease all attempts to drive a wedge between Belldandy and me. Second, you will go to Belldandy and apologize for your actions, as they have hurt her deeply."

Her heart shriveled in despair. The first condition was...difficult, at best. The second- impossible. She had seen her beloved Nee-san's face that day, felt the waves of rage ond hatred that radiated off Belldandy. How could she ever face her again, knowing she abhored her. Fresh tears ran down her face as she resigned herself to the loss of her old life, her sisters, all she had known.

A hand gently wiped the tears from her face, while two more descended to her shoulders, comforting her. She could feel the love eminating from those hands. She looked up from her own hands hanging limply in her lap, to Keiichi's face, and then turned to see a pair of sad blue eyes peering back at her. Incredulously, Belldandy had a smile! An honest-to-goodness smile! True, it was a little guarded, but it was there.

The tears grew, but tears of Hope. "Onee-sama!"

The two wrapped her in their arms, holding her as she cried herself out, sobs wracking her small frame. She fell asleep wrapped thus. They carefully carried her to her room and laid her in her bed, sitting next to her for a time, brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face, then rose and moved through the door, slid it shut, and adjourned to the porch.

* * *

><p>As the two relaxed on the deck, Urd watched them from the shadows.<p>

_It's been quite some time, and you've both faced a lot of challenges. You have many more to go, too. I've watched you grow and change, Keiichi, as well as influence my sister's developement. And, it's all been for the best, I think. You've changed , youself. But, in all the ways that count, you have remained our beloved Keiichi. I am truly happy for the both of you._

"Urd?" a tentative voice asks.

"Hmm? Skuld? So you're awake again?"

"Why? Why did he do it- take me back after what I did?"

"This is Keiichi we are talking about. His heart is almost as large as Belldandy's. Also, you know how important family is to him, despite all that back and forth between him and Megumi. Too, when you had that little heart-to-heart earlier, he was watching you carefully- your attitudes, your reactions. He based his final decision on what he heard and saw. Think about it for a while. Besides, since he won't die now, it's best to mend the relationship between you two."

"Thank you, Nee-san."

"No problem, kid," she retorted, Skuld having already turned back to the scene playing out on the deck, not even noticing the old jab.

She had just returned her attention to the couple on the deck in time to see Belldandy lay her head over on Keiichi, a spike of jealousy and anger coursing their way through her, a low growl emerging from her. She quickly quashed the feelings, mindful of her stipulations, while Urd frowned down at her.

Like an apparition, Skuld melted back into the shadows, returning to her own room. She sat down on the floor, amidst several scrap components, and began to assemble them. After all, she thought best while constructing something. Noble Scarlet emerged, offering and begging support.

* * *

><p>"Keiichi-san? Thank you for what you did for Skuld. You could have easily, and rightfully so, forebade her from..."<p>

"Shhh!" he replied, puting his fingers over her lips to stop her, an act he wouldn't have ever attempted not eight weeks prior. "I had various reasons for my final decision: Urd, you, even Skuld. But the largest was a bit more selfish, more personal- myself. Each one of you are a part of my family now, and will remain so forever. I couldn't stand to lose even one of you, although I had to know her true feelings before the final choice was made."

Belldandy sat in silent contemplation for several minutes more. Then without looking up, she said:

"Keiichi-san, you were trying to tell me something that night. Do you remember what it was?"

"Yes, I do," and a smile tugged at his mouth. " I was telling you how you have brought happiness into my life, a bright center to my existence. I then reiterated my wish of three years ago, for you to stay by my side forever." He caught her hand in his, and looked her in the eye. "Then, I started to tell you this : Belldandy, I have come to know this simple truth- I love you with all my heart, and I cannot see a future for me without you in it. Please, walk beside me, as my partner, no matter what may come, for all eternity."

"Oh, Keiichi-san! Thank you!" She edges herself over to him, as close as she can get. "I, too, love you with all my being, and would gladly walk with you through life, for as long as you would have me."

Belldandy lay her head on Keiichi's shoulder, unaware of the audience behind them, who quietly slipped away. Keiichi, out of habit, tensed at her contact for a moment, then gave in to his own desires and lay his head over on hers. They sat together that way, until well after the moon rose, then set, enjoying this new aspect of their relationship.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Keiichi awoke to the sound of Belldandy and Holy Bell singing within the gardens that adorned the temple grounds. He could also make out the unmistakable sounds of Urd and World of Elegance practicing with Skuld and Noble Scarlet, elsewhere around the building.<p>

Something inside him prompted him to move outside, closer to the singing. He recognized one of the restoration melodies that Belldandy frequently used, now that he could hear it clearly. Perhaps it was the time he spent with Schrodinger's Whales, perhaps something else entirely, but the once-mortal couldn't stop himself from stepping foward, openning his mouth, drawing a deep breath, and...

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story. Please, try not to be too harsh, as this is the first fanfic I have ever written.<p>

A few notes about the story: I drew upon all the sources I have available to me- the OVAs, the manga, and the two anime seasons. I tend to look at each kind of like two different people, looking at the same scene, from differing perspectives- kind of like one looking down from a rooftop, while one is looking on from a passing vehicle. I can't remember every little detail, from every episode or chapter, but I did my best.

That analogy also fits for the wish that Morisoto Keiichi made. There are two translations that I have found. The first, which this story is based upon, was translated thus: 'I want a goddess like you to stay with me forever'. Later, when I bought a boxed set of the anime, it had been translated like this: 'I'ld like a goddess like you...to always...stay by my side'. I chose the first translation, as it was the one I saw when I first got into the series, a month or so ago, and also because it fit how I wanted the story to develop.

Also of note: as of the time of the posting of this story, Chapter 278 of the manga has been published. In it, without spoiling everything, Belldandy and Keiichi nullify their contract themselves, and form a new one. The wording is more precise, and may spell MAJOR changes to the series, as a whole.

In writing the story, I attenpted to stay true to the honorifics that the Japanese use, as the meanings are lost in translation (no pun intended). I know of -san, -sama, -kun, -chan, just to name a few. Now, I don't claim to be able to translate any of them, or know how to properly use them in everyday life; however, these are the way that they were used in the manga and anime, as far as I have been able to tell. Each type of honorific has many forms- where in English we may say Mr. Morisato- and it could be meant different ways by the inflections, etc.- each meaning has it's own honorific to convey the proper meaning, without question. You may see a character (Belldandy, for example) call him Keiichi-san, a very familiar form of address (his personal name, as opposed to the family name, and a familiar honorific), whereas another (Kami-sama, say) may call him Morisato-kun, which is a mix of proper address (the family name, rather than the individual's name) with the honorific used to speak to a younger individual. The English language just doesn't convey the full extent of the Japanese culture or language.

And, for those who may not know, either only watching the English anime, or never having seen an anime or picked up a manga before in your life, Kami-sama has been translated as God or Almighty. Just a clarifying fact for those few souls not in the loop.

Again, thank you for your interest in the story, and feel free to comment. Just, please, remember that this is my first story since graduation 16 years ago :D. Also, flaming is not allowed, at all. Constructive criticism is one thing, but flaming has no place in civilized life.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**Author's Notes**

**First: **Sorry that it took so long to update. I am very slow at typing and also busy with work most of the time. As it is, I have written chapter 3 as well, and it is in the process of being proofed, so I will be adding it as soon as possible, too. As it is, the first chapter was written as a one-shot initially, but that changed as I was in the process of typing it up - it just didn't feel finished for what I wanted. I also wanted to address a few things having to do with his family and certain actions of theirs, which you will understand once you read the story.

**Second: **I am sorry if the characters seem a little cliched at some points, but I know where I was wanting to take the story, just not entirely sure the route it would take. I just hope that I threw enough of a twist on the subject to keep your attention.

**Third: **There is some OOC, perhaps more than I really see myself in looking at it as the author, but there are reasons. As seen in the first chapter, the 'accident' changed the group at least some, as it would anyone. However, there are a few more changes due to the revelations in this and the last chapter. Still in all, the main base qualities and beliefs remain for each character, I think.

**Fourth:** I am not following the movie story with this fic, as I have some specific ways I wish for the story to progress. You should recognize them as you read. Also, I have not included the Demon Realm arc for the same reasons, as Fujishima is now progressing the story himself now.

**Finally : I do not own any rights to the Ah! / Oh! My Goddess universe, images, characters, etc. This is purely a way to show my love for the manga and anime.   
><strong>

**Chapter 2 - Revelations**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>...And he sang with all his heart. For the first time in his life, Keiichi was on key, perfectly on pitch, even though he had never sang the song before. But, why was he so driven to join in this time?<p>

The once-mortal man could feel something happening within him, deep down. He also saw how startled and surprised the other residents of the Tariki Hongan Temple were - Urd and Skuld, along with their respective angels, stopped their own practicing to stare with open mouths. Even Belldandy and Holy Bell nearly faltered in their singing of the restoration song they were using. All three goddesses focused their gazes directly on Keiichi.

Self-conscious, the young man continued singing, more determined than ever to finish what he had begun. He could understand the confusion - he had never done this before, let alone on pitch.

At that moment, Welsper and Wasp of the Blue Lance, rounded the corner of the building that served as everyone's living quarters on the temple grounds. The cat demon took one look at Keiichi... and fainted dead away. The angel, Wasp, on the other hand, smiled broadly and raced toward the human. To his great surprise, Keiichi was not her focus, her destination, but somewhere _above_ him. Curious, he stole a quick peek behind and above himself.

There hung the largest angel he had ever seen. It was easily half again as large as Holy Bell, with powerful arms like tree trunks, and black hair that waved to and fro in the wind, almost like a halo. Runes ran the length of his arms, some glowing a faint emerald color, some amethyst, others gold. His eyes were pools of liquid turquoise, with a sadness within them that pulled at the heart. The angel was singing along with Keiichi, bolstering his song, it's strong _male_ voice weaving a counterbalance to Keiichi.

So surprised was Keiichi, that he jumped in the air, spinning around, breaking off his own song. His sudden actions caused the angel to stop singing as well, due to being roughly carried along as the man twisted this way and that, trying to get a clear look at this powerful, beautiful creature protruding from his back.

_ What is going on here? I shouldn't have an angel! It didn't work out so well for me the last time, with Wasp; and I only _just_ managed a short time with Cool Mint. Both times drained me considerably. Only the love of all the goddesses made those two instances possible._

_ And then, this particular angel appears _male_, though I guess there's no rule against that. I know so little about the Heavenly Realm. I've been told that the angel is a reflection of the host, but I assumed it pertained more to the personality than anything else._

There was a light touch on his arm, and the man jumped again, startled out of his inward musings.

All three goddesses and the four angels were crowded around the pair by this point, vying for his attention. Belldandy soon realized the situation that was quickly developing - how nervous Keiichi was becoming; the slightly frantic, trapped-animal look on the angel's face. Attempting to stave off the inevitable, she closed her blue eyes, drew a deep breath, and Commanded:

** "Everyone calm down and give them space!"**

When she again opened her eyes, the impromptu mob was laying on the ground, hands held over their ears, stunned. The angels had all backed off about ten feet, holding on to each other, cowering in shock and fear.

The two who were so recently the center of much attention were nowhere to be seen. Panicked, Belldandy looked to Holy Bell, who only smiled sheepishly, amused - and pointed straight...

...UP!

With a gasp, the goddess of the present raised her head to the sky. There, clearly as surprised and disconcerted as she, hung Keiichi, her love, wrapped in the powerful arms of the strange angel, about thirty or forty feet in the air, the sigils and runes upon it's body glowing brightly. The angel itself was shining almost blindingly, stinging her eyes as she looked at him. His wingspan dwarfed the other angels', and shown with an iridescence that rippled through the rainbow as they moved.

Shielding her eyes, Belldandy and Holy Bell ascended to the hovering pair with their arms outstretched, trying to calm them and bring them back to the earth.

Reluctantly, the massive angel acquiesced, alighting on the ground, reducing its glow to a dim pulsing. A little shaky in the knee, Keiichi stepped away a foot or two, just as the others began to regain their wits.

"I think... we had better go back inside," the azure-eyed girl announced, a twinkle in her eyes. With a new found openness, she wrapped her arm in Keiicchi's, and guided him toward the entryway door. The angel slowly folded it's wings and drew itself back into it's host as they approached the still open door.

A blush played across the once-mortal's face, not used to the current freedoms of contact with the girl who held his heart - even if it was very enjoyable. After all, it was only yesterday that he had talked with Skuld, and last night that he was able to sit so peacefully against Belldandy under the stars.

"Nee-san," the middle girl called without turning. "Please get on the phone with Heaven, while I make some tea and then begin breakfast. I have a feeling that we will need the sustenance, as this promises to be quite the eventful day."

They entered the residence and walked to the Tea Room. Belldandy maneuvered Keiichi to the low table in the middle of the room and helped him settle there on one side. Welsper, the cat demon, trotted in right after them, hopped onto the TV, and promptly sat down. He looked at Keiichi as he did so, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Keiichi-san, please have a seat and rest. You are not yet fully healed, still weak. I will return with your tea shortly."

She flashed the man she adored a warm, loving smile for him alone. Behind them, Skuld gave a small growl, frowning in jealousy and anger, then breaking off and tensing. Belldandy shot her younger sister a warning look over her shoulder, then gradually smiled at her, remembering that it _was_ only yesterday that the stipulations were put into place.

"Skuld, I haven't forgotten about you, either. Please come and sit. I believe things are about to become... interesting, for all of us."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Skuld and Keiichi sat across the table from each other, staring uncomfortably over the tea Belldandy had served them. She had since moved back to the kitchen to begin their breakfast, and they could hear her moving about, humming and singing contentedly to herself. The smells wafting through the door that separated the two rooms tantalized their noses and made their mouths water. She was thoroughly enjoying the act of cooking for everyone, especially Keiichi-san. It always lifted her spirits when he praised her cooking, something that she found both relaxing and fulfilling at the same time.<p>

Urd opened the opposite door and walked in from the hallway. She was as white as a sheet as she pulled it closed again, her violet eyes furrowed in an intense frown. Her gaze was drawn inevitably to Keiichi's face.

"What's wrong, Nee-san?" asked a suddenly worried Skuld. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing. They had me on hold the whole time, only to come back and tell me someone would be contacting us shortly. Then they hung up on me without further word. I have a sneaky feeling..."

Her voice trailed off as she sat down between Skuld and Keiichi, her purple eyes never leaving Keiichi's. He began fidgeting with his shirt, looking everywhere but at the two goddesses.

_ How did I miss the changes? Did they come about overnight; and if so, how? But to happen so quickly, so drastically! True his aura is still just as beautiful as before, but there are now undercurrents of such power that have never shown up before._

Shortly, Belldandy emerged from the kitchen, arms laden down with dishes, and began setting the table for everyone, including an extra setting, as if expecting a visitor. She returned to the adjoining room, then came back out carrying the food and started portioning it out.

Just as she began, the front door flew open, and the sound of someone running through the residence could be made out clearly. They all looked at the sliding door as it was flung open, to reveal a wildly- haggard Lind standing there, panting.

* * *

><p>He smiled, sadly.<p>

_ So, it is time, is it. I knew this day would eventually come, but not this soon, with this person. I hope you are prepared for the revelations that await you, young one._

He turned, looked out the window that stood open, the warm breeze carrying the smells of the summer day to Him, the sounds of the birds singing their lilting songs, and industry in the surrounding buildings. A small, almost apologetic, sigh escaped, to be followed by three words as He turned back to the great desk before Him:

"LIND, ATTEND ME!"

* * *

><p>"Is it true? Has he awakened, is he back?"<p>

"Good morning, Lind!" Belldandy exclaimed, as if not noticing her physical appearance or hearing her questions. "Would you care to join us for breakfast? I've made more than enough, in anticipation of this."

She gestured to the table where there were indeed five settings, instead of the usual four. Her smiling greeting caught the most powerful Valkyrie in the Realms off guard. Lind's face betrayed her incredulity, while around the table two heads smacked the smooth surface audibly, and Urd lowered hers into her palm in disbelief.

_ Trust Belldandy,_ she thought, laughing.

"Um, sure," replied the Valkyrie, almost absentmindedly.

"Oh, good! Then, afterward, I hope you can clear up this little matter."

Her warm, bright smile widened further, disarmingly. Lind took her seat, not entirely sure how to take the girl's actions or remarks. Belldandy finished doling out the food, dropped the empty dishes back in the kitchen, then took her place beside Keiichi.

They all ate, almost mechanically, while staring pointedly at Keiichi - who for his part was becoming more self-conscious by the moment. He constantly looked from one goddess or angel to another. The only one not staring at him was Belldandy, who had knelt beside him, her hips brushing his, smiling contentedly and humming to herself. He could feel her warmth through that tactile contact, and could also feel the warmth that spread up his neck, to his ears, and across his cheeks as he began to turn red. Belldandy, for her part, seemed totally oblivious to the odd expressions of her table-mates.

When all had finished eating, an uncomfortable silence befell the room. Into this silence, Belldandy's voice broke forth, loud as a thunderclap, though she spoke normally.

"Keiichi-san, please stay here, while the rest of us clear the table. Skuld, Nee-san, please accompany me, so that we can discuss this the sooner. Lind, if you would, keep him company until we finish."

She rose, along with her two sisters, to go about the task at hand. The other two goddesses moved about mechanically, not saying a word. Urd didn't even protest to the manual labor she was being subjected to, the domestic chores, she was so distracted.

Keiichi was left alone in the room with Lind. He could tell that the usually calm, collected woman was bursting with questions, but she held them in check. Perhaps she recognized the same tell-tale signs within him - that of wanting answers not easily given - which pointed to the conclusion that this "he" was not present, at least not yet.

The three sisters filed back into the room, resuming their positions without a comment. Belldandy even went so far as to clasping Keiichi's hand in hers, the usual smile in place, her voice carrying it's usual cheery air.

"Now then, would you kindly fill us in on the morning's activities in Heaven, Lind? I'm pretty sure you have much to tell us, considering your arrival a little while ago." Her smile only broadened, her beautiful blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "I suspect I know the gist of it, but please, fill in the details, if you will."

Her two sisters gawked at her, while Lind stared in disbelief. Slowly, the disbelief melted enough for her to chuckle, then finally break out in laughter.

"I almost forgot, Belldandy, what you are privy to, in your unique position. I know you work for the Goddess Help Line, but you also know some of _our _histories and lore, since you also hold a Valkyrie license.

"Right, then. I'll begin from the events of this morning, early."

Her eyes danced with mirth, but her demeanor and voice sobered as she began.

"I awoke this morning, ready for my typical day of training and exercises for myself and the recruits (Chrono is coming along magnificently, by the way). I had my breakfast (thank you again for making me another - I had already worked mine off), and was on my way to our training grounds..."

* * *

><p>Lind moved through open corridors and over platforms that would become busy soon. At the moment, though, there was hardly a soul about to be spectator to the normally brooding warrior who silently passed, moving with a studied grace, with purpose. She wore the uniform of the Valkyries - a white body suit with ribbing running over it. In this case, that ribbing was blue, whist a few others wore suits with red, purple, or gold ribbing.<p>

Most knew her as "One-Winged Lind", or "One-Winged Valkyrie" - few knew the truth. Before her encounter with the mortal known as Morisato Keiichi, she was only obsessed with attaining power, feeling as if she was lacking in some way, since her angel only had one wing. Because angels were a reflection of their hosts, she concluded that there was some shortcoming within herself that caused Cool Mint to be missing one wing. The truth was, however, that she was host to_ two _angels - Cool Mint and Spear Mint. Cool Mint had a right wing but no left, while Spear Mint had a left wing and no right. Keiichi had opened her eyes to the truth of the matter, and for the first time in her life, she had allowed both angels out at the same time, to meet face to face. She came to know that the shortcoming was her own doubts, not a lack of power.

The warrior goddess continued to a large floating platform and moved to the middle. Speaking to the gate, she stepped through the symbols that appeared, glowing in mid-air. As she stepped out the other side, they glowed brighter for a split-second, then vanished completely. She moved a short way to the side, to make room for the recruits who would be arriving shortly.

Lind began her warm-up routine, preparing for the rigors that would follow over the next few hours. Although she pushed the recruits hard, she always trained twice as hard, always pushing herself. No longer did she fear she was too weak, though - not since the incident with the Angel Eater. Keiichi opened her eyes to some truths that she had not wanted to see.

_ Without him, things would surely be different now. Most likely worse, _she thought, smiling in spite of herself at the thought of her Lifelong Friend. _And smiling, that's something I had not done in a long time, before meeting him and Belldandy._

Soon enough, the gate opened again, spilling the recruits forth onto the open floor. They, likewise, moved out of the way and began their own exercises, Chrono among them.

_ There's another one that mortal - no, once-mortal, now - has helped, along with Belldandy and her sisters._

She allowed them some time to prepare themselves, before starting them through the Gauntlet, as many came to refer to her training regimen. Still, there were many who clamored to train under her, as her trainees routinely ended up being superior to the other warriors.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the group was steadily working it's way through yet another grueling round of obstacles, when:<p>

"LIND, ATTEND ME!" -

- Those listening to the narrative gasped, knowing of who uttered those three words. The summons struck fear in their hearts for the Valkyrie.

"_You're _fearful? Imagine _my_ horror. Three words spoken throughout the Realm - no messenger, no phone call, just a direct summons!"

She grimaced at the memory for a moment, then continued. -

- Lind moved as fast as she could to His office, without running into anyone. That task was made the easier because _everyone_ had heard the summons, and moved out of her way when they caught sight of her.

She arrived at the appropriate building and moved toward the young goddess acting as receptionist. This one, in turn, shook her head, pointing to the set of doors that were across the marble floor. She admonished her to enter right away.

The warrior entered the double doors, closed them behind herself, then moved to the center of the room before kneeling with her head down.

"You summoned me, Kami-sama?"

He didn't answer right away, instead continuing in His study of an ancient-looking parchment in His hands. After a minute, without looking at her, He said:

"Yes, Lind. It is time. Unlocking Privileged Information, code..."

* * *

><p>The warrior burst through the double doors of His office, startling the poor, young receptionist. She paused only long enough to close the doors and fire an apology to the goddess, before rushing off on her task, to the gate that led to Earth.<p>

She spoke the requisite words quickly, yet precisely, and the familiar runes and sigils of the gate glowed into being around her. A beam of energy enveloped her and she flew through the gate to the Earth Realm as fast as she could.

High above the courtyard of Tariki Hongan Temple, an identical set of runes came into being, within a circle of energy. A similar beam of energy shot forth, straight down to the ground. Out of this light stepped Lind, who quickly rushed to the entry door. She stopped only long enough to observe the courtesy of removing her boots (I _am _sorry for not knocking) before continuing at a run through the halls. She sped to the Tea Room, concluding they were all there since she hadn't seen them about the grounds and the smells of Belldandy's cooking were floating upon the air. Throwing open the door, the Valkyrie with blue hair and three blue dots upon her forehead managed to gasp out:

"Is it true? Has he awakened?"

* * *

><p>"Who? Has who awakened?" blurted out an irritated Skuld. "You keep saying 'he'. Who is this 'he' you are referring to?"<p>

With an apologetic look, Lind answered: "I can't say. Not only is it a surprise that He has reserved for Himself to unlock, but it falls under the Privileged Information clause. So, no matter how much I want to, or may try to, I really can't say anything."

Everyone stared at Lind, Keiichi included. They had all dealt with things that fell under the jurisdiction of _that_ particular clause before. Belldandy thought of the time that her sister's demon half had been transferred to a clone, and how her voice locked up every time she attempted to speak of the consequences. Each other person present was reminded of one time or other when they met some restriction pertaining to that clause.

Lind broke into their musings.

"I was sent to bring all of you - and I _do_ mean _all_ of you - back with me."

She fixed a meaningful gaze on the lone human in the room.

"Umm, me, too?" Gulp. " How would I get there?"

_ "We_ would bring you. Normally, humans would be denied entrance, at least while still alive; however, due to the circumstances, you have been granted special permission, something that hasn't been done in a very, very long time.

"Now, I am aware that you have not yet healed completely, so we will be taking the return journey much more carefully than my trip here. Now, please, gather yourselves together outside within the hour. That should allow you time to make any necessary preparations. Remember who you are about to stand before, and that making Him wait is not a good thing."

* * *

><p>The group stood outside, assembled loosely within the circles and symbols glowing upon the ground. Three of the goddesses were arranged in a circle about the fourth goddess and the human. Belldandy stood in the center of the group, her arms wrapped about Keiichi tightly. Her face was only inches from his, and his own face and neck were burning fiercely as he stared deeply into her azure eyes. Her light brown hair cascaded down her back and swirled around her as she stood there holding Keiichi.<p>

All of the goddesses had opted to change back into the uniforms of their stations - Belldandy in her familiar white dress with the blue over-cloak, Skuld in her red and white uniform, and Lind in her Valkyrie attire. Only Urd wore something different - her purple dress that was cut far down the front, scandalously displaying her ample cleavage, and cut all the way up her thigh to her hip. The two older goddesses gave knowing grins to each other over the young couple within the circle, while the youngest goddess glowered.

"Stand ready. Gate, open to admit us upon high!"

A bright light flashed around them, a cylinder of photonic particles that reached high into the sky. The five travelers within began their ascent, eventually reaching the gate and transferring to Heaven. All the while, Belldandy clung to a fiercely blushing Keiichi.

And then they were there, standing upon the same large platform Lind had stepped onto just a little over two hours before, Earth time. By Heaven's time, only a few minutes had passed.

The couple parted, though Belldandy remained entwined with Keiichi's arm. Gently, he placed his hand over hers and squeezed, smiling a little shyly, only slightly blushed now that they had parted a bit.

_ Not that I minded - in fact I enjoyed it very much, but... _He saw her look back at him quickly and smile oh-so-innocently. _Yeah, she read my mind just then. _He sighed once again.

They filed off the platform and into a long, open walkway that was covered by an intricately designed arching trellis. It seemed to flow from the landscape, rather than intrude upon it. They walked for a while, maybe half an hour, before turning toward a large, round building with a long entrance on one end. It was toward this entry that they were headed. Urd and Belldandy looked at each other as they recognized their destination.

Lind strode slightly ahead of the entourage, head held high, back ramrod straight, her step almost proud. This only served to heighten the general atmosphere of apprehension within the party - the human especially, as he had never been here before.

They began to pass more and more divine beings along the way - gods, goddesses, a few spirits, and more than a few fairies - and started receiving an increased number of odd looks, both open and surreptitious. Sure, it had been over three years since all three sisters strolled anywhere up here - less in Heaven's time - but what likely drew their attention was Belldandy wrapped around Keiichi's arm so possessively, a smile so beauteous that it showed brighter than anything he had yet seen, on Earth or here.

As they approached the Grand Audience Hall, all but Lind held back, looking about expectantly. When she noticed that they were lagging behind, she gestured curtly for them to catch up.

"But Lind, we can't skip ahead of those others awaiting their own audience with Kami-sama," Belldandy said, noting the other beings loitering outside.

"No, you don't understand. He's _here_," she waved her hand in the general direction of the main chamber, "for _you_!" and she gestured to Keiichi.

"What? Me, why?" and he tried to shrink away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lind exclaimed, smiling like a fool. "It's not bad, I promise. I just can't say anything more than that."

With Belldandy wrapped around one arm, and Lind the other, both smiling like idiots, the once-mortal had no choice _but_ to proceed. Skuld and Urd trailed after, at a loss over the Valkyrie's completely unprecedented, un-Lind-like behavior.

She strode up to the massive stone doors and pushed them open, seemingly effortlessly. They swung wide, stopping only upon impact with the walls, causing quite the racket. As the entourage passed by, Keiichi noted that they were about six inches thick and solid marble. He looked to the warrior flanking him with new respect.

Keiichi turned his attention back to the hallway they had just entered. Two rows of massive columns ran the length of the hall, some two hundred fifty yards, then split to ring the circular chamber at the end, which could easily house the largest of Nekomi Tech's buildings. From the looks of things, the entire structure was made from great slabs of marble, meticulously fitted together to hide any seams if at all possible. It was polished to a high gloss, shining in the rays of light filtering down through windows set high in the walls. Tiers of seats ringed the central hall, he noticed when he peered ahead, most filled with beings. His eyes were again drawn to each pillar as he passed, his mind swimming with the onrush of new and exotic stimuli. The first thing he noticed was that each column was smooth on the side that faced the walls and rows of seats; however, on the side facing them and the central chamber was depicted the form of a being, which appeared to grow from the pillar - some god or goddess of yore, most likely, with their angel. His vision settled on one column in particular, dawning realization hitting, and he nearly stumbled over his own feet. He drew a sharp breath, causing Belldandy to turn her attention to him, worrying that he had somehow injured himself again so soon after the worst of his injuries had healed. She followed his gaze as his hand tightened on hers reflexively. She nodded once and gave a small, lilting giggle, when she saw the object of his attention.

The young man heard the giggle, looked to Belldandy, and saw her grin at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he whispered at her urgently. _You probably already knew, considering your actions all morning. When were you planning on letting me in on it? _he thought with a bit of acidity in his voice, stinging inside. Belldandy only looked at him oddly, catching the tone of his thoughts as well as the words, and shrugged noncommittally, refusing to rise to his challenge.

Lind led them all directly into the central chamber, stopping about a quarter of the way through. The others followed suit, and then knelt as a door off to the side opened to admit a new being. Power emanated from him in waves, almost an oppressive force all it's own. He strolled purposefully to the exact center of the space, looked at the kneeling figures, smiled warmly, and startled all with His rolling laughter.

_ So this is Kami-sama. The power He radiates, even _with_ all those limiters, is frightening, to say the least! _

"I have called you to these hallowed halls for a singular, momentous occasion. Long ago, a great god was sent into exile, never to have a body of his own again, doomed to wander until an important lesson was learned. That lesson - humility, compassion, self-sacrifice, and love of others - is the basis of our society, our true power. He forgot that in his arrogance, and caused much pain and sorrow, all in the name of 'glory'.

"However, this one god has learned these lessons, and once more stands among us. The body he now co-inhabits may appear small, frail, but the person who owns it has time and again proven his worth. We remember this god's deeds of yore, his prowess.

"Please stand, all of you. That includes you, Lind, my daughters - Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld - and the current host, Morisato Keiichi. Stand, and be recognized, as I invoke the Privileged Information Clause, unlocking it with the code - _Alpha, 3, 7, Beta, Beta, 2, 2, 1!"_

Something clicked within Keiichi as he was rising, power flooding through his body; new, strange memories pouring forth; and a sadness deep and bottomless as the empty spaces of Infinite Space. He recalled a life he knew nothing of - a home among the gods, battles across countless realms and ages, the admiration of his peers. His feet left the floor as he began to levitate, wind, water, and electricity slowly swirling about him - finally coalescing into a thunder cloud centered above the man's head, spinning casually.

Slowly, gently, he settled back to the floor, his hand still in that of his love's. He reopened his eyes, looking about, as if for the first time in ages. A tear escaped his control, to roll unchecked down his face, falling to the floor.

"I reintroduce you to Thor, god of thunder, and to Mjolnir, his mighty Hammer!"

As His voice rang throughout the chambers, the angel burst from Keiichi'e back, spreading his mighty, iridescent wings, scattering glowing white feathers across the floor. Deafening applause and cheering accompanied his appearance, so loud as to drown out all thought, welcoming home one of their own. Keiichi came back to himself, face burning with self-conscious embarrassment at all the attention. He tried to hide himself among the goddesses round about him, but Belldandy giggled at his discomfort and side-stepped lithely. Urd regained her senses after the initial shock, grinned evilly, and propelled Keiichi forward several steps so that he was wholly visible to the assemblage. When he glared back at her, she was rocking on her heels, hands clasped behind her back, and staring at him with a 'Who,me? What did I do? I'm completely innocent!' expression.

* * *

><p>KeiichiThor sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to meet the gazes of those around him. He felt out of place in this Realm, even with all his friends with him, not to mention all the memories still spinning within his mind that belonged to the being that resided within him.

"I have all these memories of living here, going there, doing this, battling that," he was trying to explain, "yet, they don't _feel_ like me, if you can understand. I mean, I know that they belong to Thor, and he is a part of me and all, but... I just don't know.

"That life, down on Earth, at the temple with the four of us and everyone else, _that's _me, not all this..." and he spread his arms and waggled his hands at a loss for words. "_That's_ what I know, where I'm comfortable. I'm not that way here, at this point in time." He was becoming agitated, but brought himself back under control with an effort and a heavy sigh. "Maybe some time in the future, down the road a bit, but at this point in time - that's just the way I feel, and I can't help it."

Urd had been watching the young man with an understanding expression, while Skuld looked like she couldn't understand why anyone would pass up the opportunity to live in Heaven. Belldandy moved over to the bed to sit beside him, placing her hand on his arm in sympathy.

"It's quite the difficult decision, considering the differences between the two Realms - not to mention the differences in both ways of life. You are welcomed to choose whichever you are most comfortable with," she told him quietly. "You are not a god, nor are you a mortal. True, you carry the angel, Mjolnir, and the spirit of Thor, but you are not bound by our laws, since you are not of either Realm anymore. You are a human who has been given two tremendous gifts."

"The problem arises that everyone around us here looks at me and sees one of two things - a mortal who has gained immortality and the angel and spirit of a once-great god, but deserves neither and doesn't belong; or this great and wonderful_ god, _this accomplished warrior and hero returned. Frankly, it disturbs me either way. I know that all of you either live here," at which point he looked at Lind, "or lived here until recently," and his look swept over the other occupants of the room, lingering longest on the one he loved dearly. "I can't ask you to return with me. I admit, after all this time it would pain me to return alone, but I feel... I _must _return to Earth.

"And then there's my parents and the circumstances surrounding my birth. I have questions for them that require some answers. I believe they would have the answers I need." _Not to mention who they are, at least _one_ of them. And now that I think about it, I am pretty sure I know which one I need to talk to._

Belldandy studied him for a moment, trying to think of _something_ to help the man she cared for, especially after hearing the thoughts he spoke to himself. She was still searching for some encouraging word for him when there came a knock at the door, followed by it's opening a moment later.

Those assembled within fell to their knees automatically as Kami-sama entered the room, then turned and pointedly closed the door.

"All right, now. Stop that! You may all stand up again, or return to whatever you were doing. It's just us here, so relax - I know _I_ intend to for a few minutes."

They stared at Him, open-mouthed, still kneeling, but no longer facing the floor. He dropped His serious expression for one more akin to a comical 'what's wrong, now' look.

"What, am I not allowed a few minutes peace and relaxation in the company of my daughters and friends? Especially when one of those is someone I have not seen in ages."

They got to their feet and resumed their positions, still nervous.

"Um, Kami-sama?" Keiichi began quietly. "I do not wish to offend you, but may I ask a few questions?"

He stared at Keiichi for a moment through slightly narrowed eyes, then an amused chuckle rolled from him.

"You most certainly may, though I refuse to answer all of them. I believe your plan of a few minutes past is a good one, and that many of your current questions should be directed elsewhere - namely to your parents. However, I will answer some of them. I approve of many of the recent changes I have seen in you, but it's not my place to fill you in on everything pertaining to those changes."

"You... know of my plans, my wishes, already?"

"I do. I would wish that you would remain among us, here, but I will not force you at this point. Morisato-kun, you are and yet are not Thor. Look at it like this: Mjolnir _chose you _as the current host. He did this once before, but the man went mad with the power almost immediately. I will not elaborate, other than to say that it did not end well.

"As I said, Mjolnir selected you, as a child. When he entered your body, he carried with him the _spirit,_ if you will, of Thor, in a dream-like state. Thor had already traveled through the ages in this fashion, able to perceive everything going on, as if through a dream, but unable to interact. He had to watch, to learn the lessons I wanted him to. But, learning to change how one views things is not an easy task. Humans have an easier time of it than many races, but even then, as you know from experience, it can be a daunting prospect.

"As it was, Mjolnir carried Thor to hosts who already showed, or were inclined to show, those qualities I wished him to emulate. He watched over him, ready to awaken him at the right time, to join him to a host. I knew some time ago that you had been chosen. Your compassion for others, your self-sacrificing spirit, your caring attitude - they all prove that Mjolnir made a wise decision." He made a face at that point, a slight grimace. "However, there _are_ a few things I could wish changed, such as your penchant for keeping those... items... in the back of your third drawer. That's a little... embarrassing, considering your wish for my daughter and all, don't you think? But then again, you _are _a man, after all."

Keiichi was beet-red, bug-eyed at the comment. He had never really thought about what Belldandy's father might think of those certain items. Belldandy, for her part, just looked between the two, seemingly confused, though she had a hunch she knew of what they spoke. She had found his magazines one day while doing a major cleaning of the house, while Keiichi was recovering.

"Excuse me, father, but does this mean that my Keiichi-san will disappear forever now, to be replaced by Thor?"

She looked to Keiichi with a pained expression, clearly upset by the direction her thoughts had taken.

"No, child. It is the _spirit_ of Thor that now inhabits the body of Morisato-kun. However, he may _not_ oust the owner of the body. He has been forbidden to ever again have a physical body of his own. He can, and will, provide power and experience to the host, for the _host's_ benefit. If the situation is desperate enough, he may act to preserve you, without consent, but he may go no further than that.

"As for Mjolnir, he is much like any other angel in most respects, though you will notice a few... differences. You'll find that he is a little more independent than other angels, and possibly a might more willful than some - mostly due to the role he has played since Thor's sentencing and the length of time he's played said role. Also, while most angels feed off of the compassion of the host exclusively, Mjolnir and Thor share a symbiotic relationship, both providing sustenance to the other. He still needs the host's compassion, but not solely.

"I ask that you accept them into your life, form a close bond with them. Learn from _their_ experiences, as much as they need to learn from _yours._"

The goddesses looked to Keiichi, who was once again studying the hands folded in his lap. He sat there, silent, thinking.

"When did all this happen? I don't ever remember anything out of the ordinary."

"Actually, when you were born. As I told you, there are things best left to others to explain. This is one thing that your parents should reveal to you, not me."

Kami-sama's expression softened a bit more into a warming smile. With a grunt, He stood and faced the exit.

"I must take my leave of you, now, for I am a very busy person most of the time. I wish you a safe trip back, as I know you are not fully healed." He looked at his middle daughter longest, then at her two sisters. "Watch over him, as I leave him in your obviously capable care - seeing as you _do_ have a vested interest in his well-being." He smiled again at Belldandy, watching as her cheeks reddened, then looked over his shoulder, addressing the man his daughter had given her heart to: "And you, please watch over them, in the trials that will most assuredly face you down the road. I know all will not be easy, and problems will arise, but continue loving my daughters and caring for them as you have already.

"I'll leave you now with the following admonition: consider well what I have said, take it to heart. Also, please return more often, all of you. Do not alienate us here."

With that He swept out of the room, leaving all within in awe. After a minute, Lind approached Keiichi, who was oblivious to his surroundings, and waited for him to register her presence.

"Morisato-kun, you must now wear these at all times, never removing them except under direct permission from Kami-sama or a representative of his. You didn't need them before, as Thor and Mjolnir's powers were sealed away, dormant. Now, however..." she shrugged.

"I understand. Can I at least choose the form that the limiters take? I mean, Belldandy's are in the form of an earring, Urd's is her bracelets, Kami-sama's got so many different types. Can't I choose something a little less... conspicuous?"

She smiled slightly. "Afraid not. As with the naming of Mjolnir, this one is kind of out of your hands, so to speak. These particular limiters kind of go with your new station. There is no choice in the matter."

Keiichi sighed and closed his eyes. _This is going to be _so_ obvious, not to mention awkward._ He accepted the twin bracers held out to him, studying the objects in his hands, admiring the fine filigree in the platinum, traced with gold detailing. Intertwining knot work designs wrapped their way around the bands that fit over his forearms, interspersed with stylized beasts - including Jormungard, Fafnir, and others.

Sighing again, the once-mortal slipped the metal over his arms, wondering at the size of them, as they were obviously intended for a larger, more muscular being. His silent questions were answered a moment later as they began to warm up - almost uncomfortably so - then re-size themselves to fit his forearms perfectly.

"Um, about this, what about bathing? How do I clean under them?" he asked, holding up his now metal-encapsulated arms. He suddenly had a vision of some strange,flesh-eating disease rotting away his arms from not being able to wash them, and he frowned. Off to his side he heard a light giggle, and he looked to see Belldandy trying to hide her smile with her hand - though her eyes gave away the fact that it was her - and then giggled again at the image she had picked up from his mind , as his frown deepened. Her laughter was infectious, and he couldn't help but smile as well - causing everyone else to wonder at the sanity of the young couple.

"These limiters have a unique ability, considering the way they fit. If you focus your thoughts, you can remove them just long enough to bathe; but they will return to their original place within a short time - say about twenty minutes to a half hour, or so."

Before long, they were all marching their way back to the gate. The whole way, Keiichi was lost in thought, not really paying attention to where he was going. Belldandy was right beside him, keeping an eye on him, worried. It was not like him to be so quiet, so introspective. More than once she had to correct his wayward wanderings so that he stayed with the group. He would smile at her absentmindedly, then turn his attention back to his personal thoughts.

_He's changed since Skuld's attack,. It's not bad, really, just disconcerting. He does more looking into himself, quietly, than before. Sure, he would get this way once in a while, before that, but now..._

She caught a few stray thoughts from him as they walked, as he attempted to sort out all the new information he had to deal with, not to mention his new circumstances. It had become much easier to read his thoughts now, seeing how long they had been together, but she tried not to do so that often. It just didn't seem right, for some reason, without permission or in extreme circumstances.

They continued to the gate and disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed before the doctors pronounced him fit for any kind of travel, and that only because the goddesses had worked tirelessly to speed his recovery. Even <em>with <em>their assistance, it was a long, slow process - and draining for the two goddesses. He was given permission to ride his bike on the fourteen plus hour trip to Kushiro, in the Hokkaido Region, to visit his parents, with the proviso that he take the trip slow, stopping often. That would certainly increase the amount of time it took to get there, but, oh well.

Since he was still forbidden from returning to work, he decided to go ahead and pay a visit to his mother and father. Belldandy was given leave by Chihiro-san to join him - 'for safety's sake' - due to how hard she had been working at Whirlwind of late. The pair set off that Friday at about six o'clock to have that talk, apprehension gnawing at Keiichi's gut, as memories of that other early morning departure that led to the ill-fated vacation came to the surface. Keiichi shook himself mentally at the memories.

This time, the couple decided to hold nothing back. There was too much going on to try dancing around the truth anymore, so Keiichi said to divulge everything. Besides, he was pretty sure one was already aware of the truth, or at least suspected it, about the women that he resided with.

"Keiichi-san? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Belldandy. Just... remembering the last time the two of us took a trip, and the problems it led to."

"I am always here for you, if you need to talk, Keiichi-san, as long as you wish for me to stay by your side," she replied, placing her hand upon his arm. His face burned slightly as he smiled back at her, acknowledging her statement.

They made the slow trek toward Koshiro, stopping often because of his lack of endurance after the explosion, the broken bones, and various other injuries - not to mention the lack of exercise afterwards. Still, they made good time to the home of his birth.

* * *

><p>"Keiichi-kun! It's so good to see you up and about. It broke my heart to see you there in the hospital, covered in bandages and in such a condition. How are you feeling now? Do you need to sit?"<p>

"That would be appreciated, mom! It was quite the ride up here on a bike so soon after the... accident," he commented, happy to see his mother for the first time since the hospital. His parents had needed to return not long after, but he didn't begrudge them that.

Belldandy smiled that winning smile of hers as she greeted the other woman warmly, her eyes the only thing betraying her secret to Keiichi, confirming his suspicions.

"Would you two like some tea? I was just getting ready to sit down myself, but I can easily prepare some quickly enough."

"Do you mind if I help you, Takano-san?" Belldandy asked as they entered the family room, guiding Keiichi to one of the chairs.

"Thank you, dear! Keiichi-kun has certainly found himself a rare treasure in you. I'm truly happy for the two of you!"

The young man settled himself with great care, still stiff and painful. The two women moved to the kitchen in tandem to start the herbal brew.

* * *

><p>"...and Skuld proceeded to devour the store's <em>entire <em>supply of ice cream! I've never seen anyone drop their jaws as wide as I did that day! I laughed so hard after we left."

The trio sat around the table in the family room, sipping their tea, reminiscing about times gone by. Takano was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, her black hair bouncing in time with every guffaw.

_Now's the perfect time to broach the subject. We're already discussing the past, so..._

Before Keiichi could finish his train of thought, Belldandy broke in.

"When you visited us the first time at the temple, we had a wager between us, Takano-san. Now, Keiichi-san lost that race, which obliged me to reveal to you who I really am, where I'm from. No, Keiichi-san, don't interrupt me," she held up her hand to forestall the usual objections, which were only habit after so long. "We already agreed to tell all. Besides, I made a promise and must honor it."

Turning back to Takano, she stood and took a breath, held it a moment, then let it out as she morphed her clothes to her original Goddess Relief Office attire.

"My name is Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Category Two, Unlimited. I came to grant Morisato Keiichi a wish, as directed by Heaven, but have since grown to love him, pledging to walk beside him until the end of life." Belldandy called out Holy Bell. "This is my angel, Holy Bell. But, then again, you were aware of that, weren't you? I know that you saw the wings that night, when you gifted the glass feathers to my sisters and I. You knew even before that, too, didn't you?"

Takano sat silently, her eyes closed, contemplating the current situation. She _had,_ of course, known who and what Belldandy and her sisters were from the beginning, when she visited the temple, though she had wondered why she was with Keiichi-kun. She figured that the most likely reason included a contract of some sort, considering the fact that most gods and goddesses had very little to do with mortals if they didn't need to, especially on such a personal and long-term basis. Besides, she had heard the young goddess's comments to Keima, about how she would walk with her son until life ends, as was carried to her on the wind.

"You are correct. I did know. I also recall the incident you speak of. The cat - a demon, if I'm not mistaken - tried to mask our memory of the event, and it mostly worked on Keima-kun and a short time on myself, but I quickly regained my memories. I admit, I am a little surprised to see three goddesses living with a mortal, not to mention a demon."

"I will explain about the circumstances a little later regarding Welsper, Takano. The rest we were going to discuss anyway," Keiichi answered quickly.

"So be it then. I guess I should introduce myself formally, then. My name is Takano, Wind Spirit Second Class, Rank 2, Limited." With that, her birthright markings faded into view - twin chevrons of jade on her forehead and an intricate patterning that accentuated the sides of her eyes and twined to her ears and down her cheeks. "How did you finally figure it out?"

"Well, Takano-san, we sat down and analyzed the actions of both you and Keima-san. We both came to the same conclusion, albeit separately. Of course, I have a few more means at my disposal then my beloved Keiichi-san. I must say that you did a magnificent job of masking your true identity, by the way, that first meeting. Later, though, I suspected when I considered Keima-san's actions that time.

"Keima-san was afraid to get too close to any woman except you or your daughter, Megumi-san, and then of course myself - even if he didn't know why," Belldandy explained.

"It's kind of like me, Takano-san. After living with the three of them for over three years now, I've learned a few things about those other than mortals. I mean, even if she _is _a goddess, Belldandy has a jealous streak, which she didn't realize she had for some time, and she is downright _scary_ when she gets mad or jealous." He rubbed the back of his head while smiling apologetically to his beloved. "Sorry, Belldandy, but you do, and are. Don't get upset, it's just a matter of fact. I feel the same about you, regardless of - or maybe because of - this fact. I had put two and two together and concluded that you were more than you ever let on, than I had imagined. You see, I now know that dad is afraid of _your_ jealousy storms."

"And then there were other small signs. You knew what Keima-san and I talked about, even without being anywhere near the two of us. You repeated my answer to him word for word, when he asked if I would walk with Keiichi-san. I told him : 'Till the end of life', and you quoted that back to me.

"And there were other things, as well."

Takano chuckled at the couple's deductive reasoning. She smiled brightly at them as she continued.

"It is true, I have a very _large _jealous side. For such a long time I refused to see or believe it, not wanting to be like so many humans. However, it began to rear it's ugly head once I met Keima-kun. Small things began to occur - tea would suddenly boil over, lights break unexpectedly, things like that. It soon began to escalate, get worse - wind storms, lightning strikes (even to him once or twice), and a few explosions. I had to finally face the fact that I had these emotions and feelings, then I had to learn to control them.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not a demon - I already told you my true identity. I believe that that might be why your father and I love racing so much. He always was a masterful rider, but we both love to race each other, both as a team and against one another. There's nothing like that feeling of the wind blowing in such an intimate way as that. I also suspect that this is where you get your own love of racing - especially motorcycles. You've not only human blood in you, but that of a wind spirit, as well."

She chuckled lightly once more as she revealed this tiny bit to the couple.

"Actually, mom, there is more. First, though, do you recall anything out of the ordinary about your pregnancy with me or my birth, or shortly thereafter."

She sat back, closing her eyes, trying to remember if anything stood out about that time. Nervousness began to creep into her voice as she replied.

"Nothing that I can think of. Why?"

"I just got back from Heaven a couple weeks ago," her face blanched and she almost dropped her cup. "I am not just your son, Keiichi, anymore. I now host a spirit within me - the spirit of Thor - as well as that of his angel, Mjolnir."

At his name, Mjolnir slowly extended his wings from Keiichi, mindful not to knock into his surroundings. Takano only stared, a single tear rolling down her face unheeded.

With extreme care and deliberateness, she set her cup upon the table, then asked, her voice even:

"When did this happen?"

"Mjolnir revealed himself a few weeks back, and I was immediately summoned to an audience with Kami-sama. The spirit of Thor awoke within me at that time. It's a little weird, let me tell you," he said, again massaging the back of his neck, with a nervous laugh.

While looking off to the side : "He's behaving himself this time, isn't he?"

"He hasn't done or said much of anything, though I _am_ still on the mend with everyone's aid. As it is, I only just got permission to travel, with the proviso that I take it slow and easy. I still can't return to work. I'm hoping that comes soon, however.

"Anyway, no, he hasn't done anything odd or out of the ordinary. I only got access to a few of his memories as he reawakened."

She studied her son for a moment in silence, then nodded her head as if she was making up her mind on something.

"Let me tell you a story about Thor, how _I _learned about him. This is something he may try to gloss over or omit entirely if he were the one relaying the tale."

The couple shifted uncomfortably. Mjolnir, for his part, only retracted his wings back into his host. Takano continued.

"I am far older than you think, goddess-child. In fact, I remember the fanfare surrounding the birth of your older sister, and even then, I had been around for a while. At the time, I was involved with a minor god, and spent all the free time I had up there in his presence - after my own duties were taken care of first, of course. I reveled in the stories he would relate to me every time we were together, as he had many from his maintenance of the records. He would often times entertain me with the more interesting, the more juicy, tales he uncovered in those same records. I was the eager listener, he the willing and able storyteller.

"At one point, just prior to your birth, he was recounting stories involving the Nobles, the Aesir. He would leave out certain details, or skip over whole sections of the tale, in the telling - mostly names and places. So, my interest piqued, I pushed and pushed for the missing details - over and over, until he finally caved in."

Her eyes grew pained and began to moisten at the memories.

"Thor had been a great hero, though at that point, his name was a forbidden subject. Battle after battle, Realm after Realm, he proved victorious. With Mjolnir at his side, there were few who could stand before his might. This all happened before the Doublet or Limiter Systems were instituted, mind you, so the battles were vicious, all-encompassing.

"His renown grew, as did his popularity. As they grew, so did his ego," and her voice hardened dangerously at the last four words., "causing him to become ever more reckless, less caring. He also began using less and less restraint in his battles, the destruction caused - unmentionable. That was when it happened.

"There had been a period of prolonged peace, even if it was uneasy. Thor - only out for the next battle, the next opponent - was looking for a fight, as that had become his only joy in life, the fight. Problem was, he had defeated anyone who ever stood a chance at facing him, some multiple times over. There was no one left with the power or the will to face him. In his restlessness, Thor disobeyed Kami-sama, and challenged the up-and-coming Hild-sama, who was next in line as the Daimakaicho. Considering her power, even back then, it's a good thing she didn't accept his challenge herself. She sent a champion in her stead, who met Thor on the field of battle.

"By this point, he had become completely self-absorbed, caring only for his own gratification - nothing and no_one_ else mattered. Hild-sama had bet on this, and planned accordingly. The battle occurred above another Realm's reigning civilization. Thor and the demon both held nothing back, fighting with a maniacal intensity, with everything at their disposal, each refusing to give an inch. All they thought about was the 'glory'," and she snorted, making the word a curse, "that they would receive by defeating the other. By the end of the battle, there was no trace remaining of the once-proud and expansive civilization of that Realm - no cities, no towers, not even the mountains round about. They had all been reduced to nothingness. Even the ocean that rushed in to reclaim the vacated space where the continent had once been was a poisoned mire that could no longer sustain life. The two had irreversibly destroyed not only the land and seas, but the weather, the air, as well. The Realm would never again see life within.

"There were a few survivors, who applied to Kami-sama for succor, not many, but they could never go home. Their home's environment is completely inimical to life. Kami-sama did take care of them, though, and transplanted them to another realm suitable to them.

"As for Thor, Kami-sama pronounced judgement on the spot. He would never again have a physical body of his own, forever dependent on others. Mjolnir was tasked with carrying his spirit unto the next host, and the next, and the next - charged with choosing a host containing the qualities that Thor had forsaken. Thor would watch and learn, in a waking dream, until he once again displayed humility, self-sacrifice, and compassion. When that happened, Mjolnir would awaken his spirit within the appropriate host. The host had to display those qualities in abundance.

"I guess I should be happy that the person chosen happened to be you, as it shows that Keima-kun and I did our jobs as parents in raising you. However, I warn you, Thor was awakened once before, and I will only say that the results were disastrous. The host and he tried to regain his former 'glory'. So, I beg you, don't give in to the temptations that will undoubtedly face you once Hild-sama and the other demons realize that Thor has been reawakened."

"What happened to the god you were with, the one who revealed all this to you?" the quiet, infinitely sad voice of Belldandy inquired.

Almost too quiet for the couple to hear, Takano replied: "I don't know. Apparently, the events and the name of Thor had become forbidden subjects, until now. Even his name was forbidden to be uttered. As soon as he finished his tale, Kami-sama's voice shook the room we were in, summoning him to audience, enraged. I never heard from nor saw him again."

She fell silent, tears tracing paths down her face. At that moment, Keima walked in, saw his wife's state, and rushed to her side. He shot an accusing scowl at the young couple.

"What have you done? What did you say?"

"No, stop, Keima-kun! It's not their fault. Keiichi-kun has important news, not to mention that I now have a few answers about Belldandy."

She gave a weak smile as she gathered her emotions back under control.

"What do you mean?"

Belldandy spoke up before anyone else had the opportunity.

"I am Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Rank Two, Unlimited. Keiichi-san and I have come seeking answers to his past, as there have been certain... developments."

"A goddess, huh? How did this come about? I was under the impression, from what Takano-kun told me of gods' and goddess' interactions with mortals, that you kept the contact as short as possible normally."

"Keiichi-san had earned the right to one wish being granted from Heaven. Originally, thinking that it was a joke being played upon him by his sempais Otaki-san and Tamiya-san, he made a rash request. You are aware, I am sure, of how little luck he has had, especially with girls?" she gave Keiichi a warm smile while his parents nodded. "Well, his one wish, rash and unthinking, was for me to stay by his side forever."

His parents gawked at their son, amazed at his nerve, as utter silence filled the room. The shock at the sheer notion of binding a goddess to himself was almost too much for them to wrap their minds around. Then, the absurdity of it all caught up to their shock, and they burst out in laughter. Keiichi turned bright red in embarrassment, though he joined in , too.

"So, the reason... you stay... with him.. is because... of the contract... between the two of you?" Takano said, trying to bring her mirth back under control.

"Oh, no!" Belldandy quickly exclaimed, laying her hand over her beloved's. "I now stay because I _wish_ to, because he _asked_ of me. I truly love him with all that I am! I could have returned any number of times since the initial contract was made, as it had been made void several times - and I was even _ordered _to at one point - but I chose to stay by his side, for as long as he would have me. I have since made a promise of my own to him, to stay with him of my own accord, and I mean to fulfill it, because I _want_ to."

"HM! The Morisato family tends to have that affect, doesn't it dear heart," and his parents stared at each other in the eye, a loving look exchanged in silence.

"And those other... women... at the temple?"

Belldandy smiled at Keima's inquiry, remembering the craziness of that evening.

"Two were my sisters - Urd, my older sister, and Skuld, my younger. Then, there was another goddess, Peorth, and the robots Banpei-kun and Sigil-chan."

At the mention of Peorth, Takano dropped her head into her palm, groaning dramatically.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about Peorth being there. No wonder you had an episode, Keima-kun! She is known for her ... blatant... dress and actions - as is Urd, if I'm not much mistaken."

"Yes, they are - more times than I care to remember," Keiichi remarked drily, remembering how each had treated him in the past.

"Anyway, back to the reason we are here. Do you recall any unusual circumstances surrounding your wife's pregnancy, or shortly after the birth of Keiichi-san?"

His eyes lost focus for a few minutes as he thought back to that time over twenty years in the past. He was quiet for several minutes; then, finally: "There was _something_, just give me a few more minutes, please. It's hard to remember that far back."

The young immortal looked at his love, then stood.

"Perhaps we should step outside for a minute."

_Are you positive you wish to do this, child?_

Keiichi stopped, surprised. Belldandy grasped his arm, worried he had hurt himself again. This was the first time that the spirit of Thor had spoken directly with Keiichi, of his own accord.

_There really is no point in hiding the truth from them, especially now. They would find out soon enough, when they realize that I am not aging like they are - well, as my father is - as a human. Better to be honest with them _now_ rather than trying to explain later, and probably dealing with the pain and resentment of them feeling betrayed by my lack of honesty and trust._

_So be it, once-mortal._

Keiichi suddenly returned Belldandy's grasp, then proceeded to lead the quartet outside, glad for the relative privacy of their home. He closed his eyes, breathed in, and...

"Um, Belldandy? A little help, please?"

"Oh! I understand! Just ask, let him know your desire."

"Okay, then. Here goes."

Keima looked between the two, confused. His son once more had his eyes closed in concentration, aiming his thoughts to the angel that had disappeared into his back some time before.

_Mjolnir, please come forth, but gently. It's a good bet that dad has never seen an angel before, so I want to startle him as little as possible. No need to frighten him more than need be._

Slowly, the massive angel drew out of his back, rising to his full height before stretching his arms and unfurling his great wings. Only the quick actions of Takano kept her husband from falling to the ground, though her own amazement was plain on her features.

"He's so... large! I've seen the angels of a few other gods and goddesses, but never one this immense!"

"The angel is a reflection of the host, most of the time. Mjolnir is a unique instance," Belldandy explained. "He is his own entity, still tied to the spirit of Thor, but independent in that he _carries_ the spirit until he finds a suitable host. However, he does still take on a few characteristics of the host - in this case, part of his size is tied to the size of Keiichi-san's heart, his compassion for others, as well as his overwhelming desire to protect those that are dear to his heart. My own angel," and Holy bell appeared, " is a reflection of me. Despite all my own compassion and love, however, she would never reach the same stature as Mjolnir. Few have, or ever will I would wager.

"Angels also feed on compassion - again, usually drawn from their host. Holy Bell draws upon mine, as well as Keichi-san's , since we are bound together. Mjolnir, on the other hand, fed on Thor's before his downfall, and countless others since. Now that he is in Keiichi-san, he is fed by not only my beloved, but that of yourselves, me, my sisters, and countless other goddesses and beings that he has had a personal affect on.

"That love, and the willingness and desire to give of one's self to protect another is where true power comes from. That was the lesson Thor was to learn, and Keiichi is the personification of that. I can't begin to count how many times he has gone out of his way to help someone in need, to protect someone he cares about - often from themselves, myself included - all without regard for his own safety or health."

Holy Bell floated over to Mjolnir, placing her hands gently on his arm in compassion. He peered into her eyes, gave a deep, sad smile of gratitude, a haunted expression in his weary eyes, which were little more than pools of liquid turquoise within his downcast face. He began to furl his great, iridescent wings as if he could make himself smaller just by shear force of will, and then sink back into the young man. He was ashamed of his past offenses, as well as those committed by his former host, Thor, not wanting to face anyone, fearing recriminations. He began to sink back into Keiichi.

_Please wait!_ Keiichi called in his mind, knowing the angel would hear. Simultaneously:

"Mjolnir, wait! Don't go! You made mistakes in the past, yes, as did Thor. Past misdeeds cannot be righted, but you can't carry that guilt forever. Sometime you will need to forgive yourself, as we do you. We have all done things that we regret - that we wish we could undo - but we have to learn to move on after learning from the pain and guilt. That is where healing and redemption begin.

"I beg you, please don't hide away anymore. I need your strength and experience, as much as you are dependent on me. The only way to accomplish that is to begin anew, cooperating for the common good."

Keiichi reached over his shoulder to emphasize his speech, his request.

"He's right, you know," Takano began, studying her feet. "I admit, I was prejudiced by the stories I had heard. It's true, though - even I have done things I regret, that I would change if I could. The poor god I pushed too far, other things that still pain me at times - all things I wish I had never done. I have to live with my decisions, move on. I would beg you to forgive me for my harsh words earlier, my poor judgement, leaping to conclusions without all the facts."

Mjolnir looked up at Takano, his eyes infinitely sad, but no longer despairing. He swept forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently kissing the top of her bowed head in acceptance of her wish. She began to cry in gratitude of his show if goodwill, and drew him into an embrace, which he tentatively returned. Keima walked over and wrapped his own arms about the duo, followed only a split-second later by Keiichi and Belldandy. Finally, Holy Bell joined them, enveloping the knot of souls in her wings, radiating love into that same. They held that tableau for what seemed an eternity, but was in actuality only a few minutes, letting their emotions flow and healing to begin.

As they pulled apart, Keiichi's father spoke up in a gruff voice: "There was an instance, a few month's after Keiichi-kun's birth. I thought it a dream at the time, though now I'm pretty certain it wasn't. I saw this fellow, " and he nodded to Mjolnir, "looking down on the sleeping Keiichi-kun with a very sad look. He reached down and brushed a lock of hair out of your face, then looked at me as if trying to convey something. I had no idea what he wanted, but he seemed satisfied. Next thing I know, he had transformed into an egg, or something like that, and descended into you.

"As I said, I thought it was a dream at the time. I should have said something, I know now, been used to the odd and unusual by then."

"It's okay, dear. So Mjolnir's been inside Keiichi-kun this whole time?" Takano asked.

The angel in question nodded, then began to explain, as Keiichi passed on what he said.

_Yes, I have. Both Thor and I watched from inside you - dormant, but able to watch and learn. Such is our existence now. We are the reason Wasp of the Blue Lance and Cool Mint could not stay within you, why you could not support them. If we were not within you, you could have supported either one amply._

That last statement required a little clarification with his parents, but they accepted the explanation in stride, considering all the other revelations that had come that day. Then, he broke the news to them that he was now immortal, which elicited another round of questions to be answered as the quartet returned to the house. They talked over dinner, and into the night. Finally, the older Morisatos convinced them to stay the night with them and then make the roughly fourteen hour drive back to the temple starting in the morning. They then turned in for the evening, with Belldandy in Megumi's old room and Keiichi in his original room, much going through everyone's minds about the day's information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:  
><strong> OK, the story has finally reached it's ending, for now. If it continues, the newer pieces will be under different titles, as this 'arc' will be complete. I know I said to some that it would be up sooner, but life - real life - got in the way. However, as all can see, it is finished, finally.

A few words on the story. I chose Thor for his instant recognize-ability, along with Mjolnir. I had this sudden brain-storm that Mjolnir wasn't a literal hammer, but in fact Thor's angel. Furthermore, I took the basic premise of his downfall, which is talked about in many stories, not just the Marvel Universe, and took his punishment further than ever, the complete loss of his physical body, so that Keiichi would get an angel and taste what it was like to protect those he loves. My wife and I tossed about ideas for a couple weeks before the story idea (Chapter 1, actually, first, and then the whole Thor / Mjolnir aspect of these last two chapters), finally gained a solid basis. Then, other ideas (his mother, for example, who always seemed more than she let on in the manga, to me) began to slip in and fit the plot-line.

I apologize for not inserting a warning about plot spoilers or the OOC aspect earlier on when I wrote the summary, but as I stated, this IS my first fanfic ever. I do hope that you have enjoyed this fic, as that is the purpose of anything written and posted here.

And, without further waste of your time, on with the final chapter of "Oh! My Goddess: Ah! Tragedy and Rebirth"

** OH! And before I forget, I own nothing about Oh!(Ah!) My Goddess - not the characters, nothing (**with the notable exception of this storyline, as humble as it may be**)!**

**Chapter 3**

**Come What May / The Sacrifices We Make  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>As the couple pulled up near the port where Keiichi stored his motorcycle, and he began to push the old BMW in, they began to feel that something was very <em>wrong.<em> Sharing a quick, concerned look, they bolted towards the front entry to the house, the bike all but forgotten where it sat in the dying light of the day.

Arriving, they stopped briefly, panting for breath, preparing to face whatever faced them within the confines of the building that they had both called home since that fateful day three years before.

The now-immortal took a steadying breath then opened the door silently, and both Belldandy and he stole a look through the portal. A wall of water rushed them from the interior of the building, but leaving the hallway completely dry.

_Skuld's definitely improving her skills! It seems like yesterday that she couldn't even control levitating a bolt or calling forth to the water, now this, _Keiichi thought to the goddess on the other side of the entryway, knowing that she would hear his comment. A grim half-smile was her only response to his ill-timed humor. _I'll go first, just in case._

She nodded her assent.

_Thor, Mjolnir, I could certainly use your expertise. I'm rather new to being able to do anything other than problem solving._

_So be it, _replied Mjolnir, emerging.

The young man took another quick peek around the corner of the door, then rushed through the doorway as the angel erected a barrier around the two of them. Keiichi could feel the drain upon his reserves as the shield came into being.

A renewed blast of water smashed into the force-field, and it took a conscious effort to keep it in place, even _with_ the assistance of the mighty angel.

_Skuld, Nee-san, can either of you two hear me?_

Faintly, the reply came back: _Belldandy, is that you? Are you the one in the hallway?_

_Yes, both Keiichi-san and myself. Please allow us through so that we may find out what is going on._

The torrent of water suddenly abated, then retreated back down the hallway, leaving not a drop to be found in it's wake.

_Let Skuld know, very good control, Nee-san! I know she's concentrating her hardest._

_Yeah, yeah! Well, if you two love birds wouldn't mind hurrying up, I don't really want to give _them_ the opportunity to enter the house._

_Understood, Nee-san. _"Keiichi-san, we need to hurry to the Tea Room!"

They ran at full speed through the halls, as the wall of water took it's place behind them again. At the room they entered, they found an Urd who had definitely had better days, as evidenced by her frazzled hair, sour expression, and dress that was torn in several places, making it that much harder to stay modest in a garment already designed to reveal too much skin. Skuld was in a similar state, her cloths in tatters, but still somewhat in tact, though her face was set in a permanent scowl as she sat at the low table, her knuckles white from grasping said furniture too tightly, her eyes staring off into space in concentration. Sweat beaded her young brow from controlling the walls of water for an extended period - especially when you consider that she, up to this point, never had to do this with her magic. Her faithful companion, Noble Scarlet, floated beside her, hands clasped in front of her chest, chanting a boosting spell to bolster her partner's slowly flagging powers.

"Another attack from the front door! They're trying to make a break for it through that momentary breach in the defenses."

The youngest goddess only nodded her understanding, her face becoming even more serious, her eyes narrowing. The sounds of rushing water was able to be heard through the building, as well as screeching and howls of rage and pain.

"What's going on here, nee-san? Who's attacking us, and why?"

"We're not entirely sure, ourselves. The only warning we had was from Banpei and Sigil. We heard a brief flurry of battle, ran to investigate, and were set upon by what we assumed were minor minion demons. I don't even know how much intelligence that they have, as they are acting more like rabid beasts, than anything else. Much as I hate to admit it, we haven't heard anything from those two since that time. I can only assume the worse, though.

"Whoever or whatever these guys are, they are extremely persistent - we've been at this for over two hours, now. On top of that, they' been mum om the reasons for the attack.

"Skuld, deck entry - two of them!"

The young goddess only turned her head slightly in the indicated direction, cocking it to the side, and the sound of flowing water was audible a moment later.

"I've been reduced to trying to coordinate a defense here, since we got taken so flat-footed. After being so miserably surprised, we retreated in here and I have only been able to watch as Skuld wears herself down, even _w__ith_ Noble Scarlet's aid. Now, with you here, maybe we can go on the offensive, bring the fight to those... beasts."

A look of unbridled hatred twisted her face so fierce that both Keiichi and Belldandy took an involuntary step away from the older goddess.

"Let's go, Nee-san, Keiichi-san. Let us drive them away from our home, never to return."

Belldandy's determined expression was as hard and unforgiving as Urd's hateful look, and it galvanized Keiichi's will. It was rare to see such a look upon the face of his love, and it took much to get her to that point, but when she got to this point, the object of her ire beware! She was normally a very sweet and forgiving girl, but when what she held dear was threatened, then a steel much stronger than expected would show itself.

_Let's teach them a lesson! I don't want my family bothered anymore, be it from outside forces or the feeling that they need to protect me. I wish to be able to protect them on my own now, to repay all that they have had to do for me over the years._

Belldandy's head whipped around as she caught the strength of his thoughts, if not their exact content, and her heart jumped within her with pride in the man she wished to spend her life with. She nodded to him, and the trio stepped out of the Tea Room. The thunderous sound of battle sounded from the entry, and they moved in that direction.

_Skuld, prepare to open the wall of water at the front door. We're stepping outside to properly welcome our 'guests', _thought the brown-haired girl, an edge to her voice that froze Keiichi's spine. Sudden memories of other times she had been angry flashed through his mind, but at no time was she this perfectly in control in those instances - and that scared him like he never had been before.

_I don't know much about battle, tactics, magic, whatever, let alone your own abilities, so I will have to rely upon you, Thor, Mjolnir. Just remember, though, that if you kill them, then somewhere, a god or goddess also falls, and I refuse to be responsible for _that. _This is the Doublet System, instituted to prevent wholesale slaughter anymore._

_Understood. Please prepare yourself, Morisato-san,_ the voice of the mighty angel within him intoned. _I will withhold myself from sight until necessary. Remember, you are able to control the elements with our assistance - not just the one or two that the three goddesses who reside with you can, but all three that they can control. Thor was the 'God of Thunder', but he also commanded great tempests. However, your energy _will_ be depleted the faster by high-level spells._

_Gotcha! Only, how do I go about using these abilities?_

_Usually, a god or goddess uses a chant to channel the necessary energies. However, with us, you need just think it for most spells. For high-level spells, though, you will still need to use the correct incantations to unlock the powers required._

_Right! Here goes, I suppose!_

The barrier of water slid silently to the side of the hallway, then behind the trio, before once again covering the hall behind them. They moved forward to open the front door, and it fell off in their hands. A figure stood on the opposite side, barely visible, it's toothy maw a malevolent presence. It began to raise it's gnarled hands, the grin broadening in anticipation, when a sudden blast of arctic wind blew it from the doorway. Ice formed upon the frame as the wind continued to lash at the beast, keeping it from gaining it's footing.

_Skuld, I'm going to freeze the water at our back to ease a bit of your strain, _thought Belldandy.

_Thanks, One-sama!_

The wind suddenly shifted directions, and, within seconds, the liquid wall behind them flash-froze, leaving a solid two-meter thick wall of ice where once stood a wall of water.

"My turn," said Urd with a wicked smile, as she struck a pose, legs slightly apart, hand held high. "DEPTH CHARGE!"

A bolt of lightning struck her foe as it began to rise from the ground. All at once, a chunk of earth flew through the doorway, colliding with the goddess of the past, carrying her into the sheet of ice. She started to rise, groggily, brushing her snow-white hair from her face.

"Belldandy, step back into the house and erect a shield. I have a plan! Try to cover the entire house, if you can." _Kami, I hope this works!_

She didn't question her beloved, merely acted. She raised her hands before her, chanting in that arcane language of hers, glowing a pale blue, and a field of green energy snapped into existence, quickly growing to encompass the building they all called home, repelling the attacks that landed upon it.

Keiichi straightened his back and strode forward, until he was exactly an arm's length from the field. He began his own incantation:

"Spirits of Air, arise and blow before me..." a calm sounded inside the building, whilst outside the wind whipped into a fury...

"Spirits of Water, gather and meld to my will..." the moisture inside dropped drastically, and droplets formed within the rising tempest...

"Arise, blend your powers to wash away thine enemies. Spirits of Lightning, SURGE FORTH AND FIND YOUR TARGETS. PUNISH THOSE WHO WOULD HARM THOSE I HOLD DEAR..." his voice rose in volume and intensity to be heard over the roar now sounding through the residence, the walls and roof vibrating from the power barely contained, barely under control. The air itself crackled with pent-up electrical energies, the water droplets outside providing points of contact for the electricity to jump across. The final two words thundered forth, cracking wood, rattling the walls, shattering the remains of the doorway, searing through the din, shattering the ice at their backs, deafening in it's intensity...

**"CELESTIAL TEMPEST!"**

The two goddesses at his back gasped, recognizing a high-level spell that was even above their abilities once unbound, one of overwhelming power, even for one in Keiichi's position as an immortal _human_, one he shouldn't even have access to, let alone know of. Even most low-level spells should have been out of his league right now, but this... And how had he learned the language required in the casting?

_Well, this is Keiichi, we are talking about,_ A certain platinum-haired goddess thought wryly.

The man in question stepped a half step further, placing his hands upon the shield, as all this coursed through the minds of the two women. Where contact was made, a locus of energy arced out, over the half dome. A terrible lightning storm played over the barrier, while outside the wind and moisture whipped in frenzy. Dirt and debris was lifted into the air to mingle with the moisture, swirling around the building, eventually lifting the five assailants off their feet. With frightening speed, the tempest without drew in to encircle and isolate those five beings, holding them aloft in cylinders of powerful elemental energies. Without warning, the lightning crackling over the barrier shot forth, unerringly finding five marks, eager to make contact. Hundreds of thousands of volts of raw, unchecked power poured forth into those hapless creatures, searing flesh, bursting the pathways that allowed them to tap their innate magics, burning them out permanently. Their nervous systems went into overload at that point, thankfully shutting out the tortured screams and howls torn from their throats while in the midst of the bombardment, as they fell into blessed unconsciousness. Still, the power flooded over them, cauterizing the channels that allowed magic to flow through them, shorting their motor functions for some time to come.

Belldandy stared at the quintet of opponents on the ground, her anger of earlier now forgotten, replaced with a dread as she peered at them, fearing them dead, wondering which gods or goddesses have just perished. Then, the spirit of Thor informed them, through Keiichi:

"Fear not. We have not slain them. Restraint _has_ been exercised in honor of the Doublet System. They will never be able to use magic ever again, though. Moreover, they will need assistance in returning to their own realm."

With that statement, the young man's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed, his energies spent in the all-out attack. Outside, the tempest was subsiding - it's wild, destructive gyrations coming to an end, as dust devils swirled into nothingness.

* * *

><p>He was hovering in the sky, buffeted by the wind and rain at his beck and call. A flash of lightning illuminated his chiseled features for the briefest of moments. His appearance was of a man in his late thirties, long, flowing blond hair, full mustache and beard of the same color whipping about in the wind that he had so recently brought into being; strong, muscular body clad in a platinum-appearing body armor, a pair of similar-looking bracers upon his forearms, trimmed in a gold filigree; his fists clenched in anger and his steel gray eyes smoldering as he narrowed them to stare at his opponent.<p>

Said opponent stood upon the foothills below, easily two hundred feet tall, red skin the color of blood. It stared back at the previous being with eyes glowing red with their own inner fire, like glowing coals; great horns swept away from it's head, while it's broad mouth curled into a sneer at the puny being that dared to stand against it. Great bat-like wings spread away from it's body, and with each pass they made, drafts of wind flatted grass and snapped trees round about.

The two foes eyed each other in hatred, sizing up their opponent. The god had challenged Hild directly, but the up-and-coming, soon-to-be-ruler of the Demon Realm had sent this abomination in her stead, not even deigning to show up herself.

Had he known so, the god would have been more charitable; however, he was unaware that this being was Hild's champion, her finest warrior. This creature had been hand-selected by the female demon, specially trained, groomed to be her finest tool, able to accomplish whatever task she set to it.

As he looked on, it crouched low, then leaped back into the air, away from the ruined buildings and gardens it had crashed through only minutes below. The monster's wings swept downward in great arcs, gaining altitude, drawing it closer to the being in the sky above, wind pressing debris to the cobblestone roadways. Mortals too foolish to run earlier were blown about like so much chaff.

Pointing his mighty arm, knowing there was no way to lose - for had he not surpassed any and all who stood before him to this point in time? - he called upon the power of Mjolnir, the angel beside him, to do his bidding. The angel glowed like a miniature sun, flashing brighter as the pair rushed the oncoming beast.

He roared his defiant challenge, drowning out the foul creature rising to meet them. The elements themselves swirled about them - wind, water, lightning - ready to smite the upstart enemy. A tremendous wind began to whip around him, driving the rain into a hail of ice crystal shards that he ignored, but which tore through the flesh of the ascending horror, rending muscle, shredding the massive wings. Pointing once more, a blinding bolt of lightning shot forth from his hand, burning it's way through the right-hand wing, shattering bone, charring and cauterizing the ragged stump that remained.

* * *

><p>Keiichi shot upright, eyes wide, the dream fresh within his mind. His skin was covered in sweat, yet clammy. It had seemed so real, he could clearly hear that...<em>thing's<em>... laughter, feel the elements swirl to his commands, feel the power of the magic within him, hear the screams of the mortals as they fled and/or died beneath the battle. He panted as he worked to bring his breathing and heart rate back under control, his mind back to reality.

From where she had dozed off, Belldandy stirred back to consciousness. He no longer used the low cot for sleeping, and was back to sleeping in a futon, but his beloved still insisted on watching over his rest - still worried after his health since nearly losing him a little over a month prior. She quickly awoke fully at the sight of him sitting straight up in bed, breathing heavily, sweating, and obviously agitated.

"Are you alright, Keiichi-san? You're sweating terribly! Are you ill?" she inquired, concern evident as she took in his state of mind, emotions, and body.

"A ...dream...I think?" he replied, uncertain. "Yet, it was so real, felt like so much more."

He smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head.

_That was a memory, one of Thor's. It was of the final battle he ever fought as a flesh and blood being. I'm terribly sorry, _Mjolnir intoned quietly in the back of his mind.

Belldandy gasped: "A memory, of Thor's final battle?" after hearing Keiichi mulling over the new information in his head.

"You heard that? Are you hearing my thoughts that easily?"

"It's getting easier to read your thoughts again. Normally, with most people, I wouldn't do that, but your case is a little unique. For a while, I started having trouble reading your thoughts or emotions and aura, and I thought it was just that I was no longer needed to act as an antenna to Yggdrasil for your wish. Now, because we are no longer being pushed apart by my sister, I am finding it less and less of a problem to see your thoughts and emotions. At first, I could only see your emotions and strong surface thoughts and desires. Recently, however, I've been picking up more and more - possibly also because I kept such a close watch over you while you were injured, consciously scanning your mind so that I could detect anything that might be wrong."

"I see. Oh, by the way, what happened back there, with the attack?"

"You repelled it, yourself. You then reassured us - or rather, Thor _through_ you - that none had been killed out of respect for the Doublet System. Immediately afterwards, you collapsed on us, your energy reserves completely used up. That was two days ago."

"Two..._DAYS!"_

"Shhh! The others are still resting, too, trying to regain their own strength. But, yes, you sapped all your energy with that stunt of yours! If you _ever_ scare me like that again, I'll... I'll..."

She broke off, tears welling up in her eyes, crying quietly as she looked away from the once-mortal man. He moved beside her and drew her into an embrace, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, Belldandy, my love. I didn't know that I would be expelling that much energy. All I wanted to do was protect all those that I love, you and Holy Bell especially, as you have all done for me so many times before. I could not bear to lose you - any of you - not now, not when we've finally been able to express how we feel for each other. Your sisters are my family now, as much as you or my physical relatives. You... you are so much more than that to me. I would not be able to live if you were gone. I would not want to, as you are my everything."

He held her even tighter, never wanting to relinquish hold of this most precious treasure within his arms, the one thing he would give anything and everything for - the one thing he would gladly lay down his own life to protect. He could feel Belldandy's own arms work their way desperately around him and tighten as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me, Keiichi! Don't make me go away, don't make me go on without you. I could not exist without you, now. You are my everything, my joy, my reason for getting up in the morning. Without you, I would waste away in anguish!"

"I will never leave you, or send you away!" he assured her firmly.

"Promise me this?"

"I promise you!"

"You know, you can trust in us, too, you crazy fool of a human!" Urd said as she pushed her way into the room from her listening spot just outside the door, as she wiped sleep from her eyes. Her snow-white hair was in complete disarray, proving that she had only just awoke from her slumber. "I hope you're aware that you were leaking that dream of yours all over the place. It woke me from a sound sleep a few minutes ago. How do you plan on repaying me, Keiichi?" she demanded with mock severity. He knew by now, after all the time that they had been around one another, that she was only partially serious.

"S-sorry, Urd! I didn't know! Apparently, it was Thor remembering; I was only along for the ride."

"Just try harder, next time, to suppress the broadcasting, you hear. If it happens again, I won't be so nice."

With that threat, she turned and stalked out of the room, a crackle of electricity playing across her fingers and hand in support of the threat. Skuld jumped out of her way, likewise awakened by the 'dream', and with a look of disgust at Keiichi, she too returned to her interrupted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Keiichi and Belldandy walked through the door of Whirlwind, and heard a distracted: "Welcome to Whirlwind! I'll be with you in just a moment!" coming from the back corner, behind a stack of boxes - obviously a new shipment of stock. A half heartbeat later, Chihiro rounded the boxes, her pace stopping dead, eyes widening in surprise, her face lighting up at the sight of the two people who had entered.<p>

"Morisato-kun! How are you feeling? Better I hope? Are you healed?" she rapid-fired at the young man.

She rushed forward to embrace him in greeting, a little rough in her excitement.

"HNGH!" Keiichi's face scrunched in pain. "Chihiro-san, please, a little less rough!"

She looked, saw the pain in his expression, and immediately broke away with an apology.

"I'm quite a bit better, though not one hundred percent, yet. The doctors reluctantly gave me permission to return to work, though with a warning to take things slow, careful. Has all been fine here?"

He noticed the clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Actually, lately I've been fairly slow, for the most part. I've managed, with a little help from Otaki and Tamiya," she said, making a momentary face at the memory. "To be honest, I know Belldandy has been here, but her mind isn't completely here sometimes, though I can't blame her," she said, smiling to ease the sting, "so I'm really looking forward to you getting back to work. Then I can get some real work done again. As it is, there are a couple of things that I have that need to get done, but I am having to wait on some special parts to get shipped in. It'll be a few days before I can get to them. Anyway, I would say that those two idiots were a part of my decline in business, as they don't have your way with the machines or Belldandy's way with the customers."

"Well, we _are_ offering to begin again. It's that I'm to ease back into things."

"Then today's the perfect day! I'm only doing inventory and restocking today! It would certainly make things easier and more enjoyable with you two to help."

The trio labored diligently throughout the day, going through everything in the shop, on the shelves, and in the garage. They took frequent breaks so that the young man could rest, his body still not ready for the stresses of being up and about the whole day through. His abused muscles, joints, and bones ached often, causing him to wince in pain, as he pushed himself, determined to get back into shape, to be useful again. Belldandy made tea for the trio during the frequent breaks, surreptitiously sending healing pulses of energy through him to help keep him going.

Chihiro began to notice small things, not just about the couple in general, but Keiichi in particular. They seemed more comfortable with each other, more at ease together. They also tended to hold hands more often and more openly, not to mention being more free - well, for them at least - with their feelings to one another. True, Morisato-kun was still a bit nervous about expressing his feelings, but not to the same extent that he used to be. Belldandy was more relaxed, as well - smiling, humming, and singing to herself more than usual.

At one point, Chihiro bumped into Keiichi's arm, and she could tell that he had something under the long sleeves that he wore, despite the fact that it really was pretty warm out. When she had hugged him, she had thought nothing about it, caught up in the moment of joy as she was, but the knowledge suddenly struck her in that instant. What drew her attention to them, though, was the fact that , whatever they were, what he was sporting were not casts - they weren't bulky enough.

Finally, she couldn't handle it any longer.

"You know, as much as I _adore_ cute and adorable things, this is a bit much," she said, deadpan. "I don't know all that has happened since I gave you that time off, and I am glad that you seem to have worked out things between you, but come _on_ already!"

They stared at the slightly annoyed woman over the rims of the cups they were in the process of sipping from, having just raised them to their lips.

"_The whole Lovey-Dovey thing!" _she exclaimed, while pressing a thumb and forefinger on either side of her nose, sighing in exasperation. "You know, _some_ of us have to do without, and it's a little distracting, not to mention disturbing, at times."

Before she reopened her eyes, Belldandy had moved over to her side and wrapped the older woman in a huge hug. Keiichi's eyes bugged and he spewed the tea he had just sipped all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry for you, Chihiro-san. That's so sad! Is there anything we can do for you?"

Her own eyes bulging, her arms thrashing about as she attempted to extricate herself from the younger girl's arms and bosom, Chihiro stuttered and stammered.

"T-that's n-n-not what I-I m-m-m-meant!" She managed her escape, gaining control once again. "Besides, there's something else, other than the fact that you're still recovering - that I still can't quite put my finger on, about you, Keiichi-san."

Chihiro rushed to his side and grabbed him by the arm, lifting the sleeve up to stare at his forearm. There, plain as day... was his flesh and blood arm. Letting the fabric fall back down, she released his left appendage and applied the same treatment to the right. She stared, confused, at the offending flesh, sure she had felt a cast or something on them.

"Chihiro-san, what's the matter? Are you feeling well?"

"I could swear..." she shook her head in bewilderment. "I thought you still had a cast on your arm or something." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Anyways, about that. Did they ever figure out what happened that night?"

The couple shared a secret, relieved, look, then Keiichi spoke up.

"Not yet, no official word yet. Neither of us really knew what happened that evening. All I can recall is sitting, looking at the sunset with Belldandy in the room, after dinner, enjoying the quiet. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital, wrapped in bandages and casts. I was covered in cuts, contusions, burns, broken bones - you name it, I probably had it. I couldn't move, do anything, without help.

"Apparently, Belldandy was spared the brunt of the blast. She was already up and about by the time I awoke, not taking hardly any harm. She kept watch over me the whole time, from what I hear. She's been helping me through the recovery period, along with her sisters, ever since."

That _was_ the truth, as far as it went. It wasn't until later that he found out anything about what had transpired that evening. Oh, he had his suspicions, of course, but there was a world of difference between suspecting and certain knowledge. Besides, there was no way he could tell his employer about the three sisters' secret.

Still, they had managed to sidestep her main questions, spoiling her attempts to spot the bracers. _Somehow!_ It was a fortuitous thing that they could transfer on thought. How would they explain to Chihiro that Keiichi was now, for all intents and purposes, immortal? Everyone he knew and loved would eventually grow old, die, while he and those from the Heavenly Realm would still be around. They no longer counted their lifespan in decades - in fact, they would still be alive when his great grand-nephews and nieces a million times over were growing old. It was a startling fact that still had to completely sink in for him, but he was starting to slowly wrap his mind around over the last couple years. His wish meant that both he and Belldandy would last forever.

And then, there were Mjolnir and Thor to consider.

His thoughts were cut short.

"Well, anyway, I think we did a good job today. It's late enough that I can't see starting a new project right away, so I'll see the both of you after the weekend, then."

"Of course!" the couple exclaimed in unison, Belldandy sporting that radiant smile of hers that could melt the hardest of hearts.

* * *

><p>The ride home began pleasant enough, but before long Keiichi began to get a feeling of something very wrong, very off, in the pit of his stomach, twisting it in knots, a feeling of impending danger, of <em>wrongness<em> so profound he had to pull off to the side of the road. Belldandy was picking up on his anxiety, and was clutching at his arm, herself scanning the surrounding area, trying to pinpoint the cause of her love's premonitions.

"Belldandy, something is not right, as if a very _bad_ thing is about to happen, or arrive." He continued to hold his stomach as the twisting continued.

"I can sense something as well, an evil presence more vile than anything I have ever felt before. However, I can't locate it's position, nor am I having such a violent reaction to it," she answered, fear in her tone - fear for whatever was near, and for the man she loved so much.

_**RUN! Go Now!**_

The urgent screaming of Thor, not Mjolnir, in his mind spurred Keiichi into action. He couldn't have disobeyed if he wanted to, so forceful was the Command. He opened the throttle of the old BMW to it's fullest, and it responded instantly, due to all the loving care that Keiichi poured into it's upkeep. He sped away from the side of the road, and Belldandy was glad that there were no other vehicles around at the moment. He moved just in time to avoid the attack that neither knew was about to occur, nor could they hear the howls of disappointment and outrage from their stalkers over the thrumming of the bike's engine and the beating of their hearts in their ears.

Off the side of the road, hidden among the underbrush, a set of wicked teeth were bared, accompanied by a snarl of contempt. After all these ages, it's master _will_ have it's revenge upon that accused angel and then the god. It was only a matter of time - and a little more patience.

* * *

><p>His foe screamed in pain and loathing, it's howls echoing off of the surrounding mountainsides, causing one whole range to crumble. What remained of what was once the being's right wing was nothing more than a burnt, useless stump, forever ruined, never to regrow. The tattered stump would take centuries to heal, though neither combatant knew that fact. The monstrosity spun as it began it's descent, it's one wing unable to keep it aloft, backhanding the puny god-ling that dared to oppose it's master, Hild - she who was it's mistress, who would soon rule all demon-kind. It fell to the earth, smashing to rubble what, only minutes before, had been part of a mighty city, the capital of the ruling civilization, dazed momentarily by the impact.<p>

The god crashed into a slab of rock that was part of the opposite range, likewise winded and addled. His angel grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him to bring his mind back to the here and now, to what he was doing. He shook his head once, twice, and then again to shake off the mental fog. The god stood finally, free of the stone and the stupor caused by the collision with the rock face. The battle was beginning to take it's toll - on both the god and the angel, not to mention the monster he was currently facing off against - as the sun began it's descent below the horizon for it's fourth time since the beginning of the fight. As the battle dragged on, the more weary he became. It had been quite some time since he had this much trouble with an enemy - especially only one. The only consolation to this fact was that his adversary seemed to be getting just as worn out as he.

The god, Thor, rose once more into the air, preparing to unleash the elements anew. This last gambit had to work, for if it did not, then the whole battle will have been for naught. He rose up, proud, defiant, the angel, Mjolnir, at his side. The pair began to draw upon the elements again, drawing in the energies required for the final blow, chanting in their otherworldly tongue.

* * *

><p>Keiichi came to in his room, all three goddesses around him, staring at him in concern. He was covered in sweat, his shirt plastered to his skin, which was at the same time chilled. Belldandy had looked almost frantic when he first opened his eyes, as she held his hand in both of hers against her chest, but now she appeared to be calming down.<p>

"What's going on?" he managed to croak out, his throat raw and painful. He swallowed, wincing at the pain, wondering what had happened.

Skuld looked at the mechanic with real fear in her eyes, while Urd spoke up matter-of-factly.

"We need you to tell us, Keiichi. You rode your bike into the courtyard like a bat out of Hell, Belldandy clamped onto both your arm and the sidecar, white-knuckled. Whatever possessed you, you scared _her_ half senseless with your hysteria. We brought the both of you into your room here and spent the next two hours trying to calm her enough to unwrap her fingers from your arm, let alone trying to learn anything. She mentioned your stopping alongside the road, your general unease - as well as her own, though admittedly less severe, feelings - and then your unexplained mad dash home, driving like a maniac, not even hearing her calling your name. No matter what she tried during that ride, she was unable to reach you, which is unusual."

"You've been thrashing and screaming the entire night, and into the morning," Belldandy informed him, and, as he looked at the clock, he could see that it was indeed the next morning.

The once-mortal looked down at his hands, clutching and releasing the covers, over and over, unconsciously.

"Thor... warned me to run... back there - no, _forced_ me to take flight, into that headlong rush back to the temple. I don't remember the drive back, only the certain knowledge that, if we stopped, both of us would die. Given her power, and my current immortality, that was more than enough incentive to flee. And then came the '_dream_'. Gods above, the dream! All I can conclude is that it was a continuation of Thor's memory of that final, fated fight. Just the presence of that... _thing_... in his memory was enough to drive me mad, turn my legs to water. And then there was it's voice - no words, but as it screamed, I felt as if my head was being torn apart, as if my very mind was being ripped asunder, my being torn away. I have never felt anything like that... that... complete, abject, uncontrollable _terror_... in my entire life."

"That is because of whom and what that thing is," injected a new voice into the room. It was a resonating voice that they all knew well. With that, Kami-sama entered the room. "Yes, I know about the memories. I also know of the difficulties Thor and Mjolnir have in conversing with you. That is because Mjolnir is not bound to you, as other angels are bound to their respective god or goddess."

"I had wondered at that. It always felt like Belldandy and the other goddesses were able to communicate with their own angels on a more regular basis, without any hindrance."

"Yes, well, that is not the reason for my visit, which I normally do not do as it is too dangerous for the mortal plane for me to be here long. As it is, I am having to _severely_ limit my powers, just as Hild must, when visiting this plane. However, I am getting off track. What is important are these 'dreams' you've been experiencing. As you have already concluded, they are in fact memories from Thor; more like warnings, actually, through Mjolnir. This fiend has reawakened as well, and Hild lost control of it. It is planning on returning, to finish what it started so long ago with Thor. It is purely evil, from the Lowest Circle, and is coming with but one thought - revenge. Thor broke it, humiliated it, with that one battle, and it has never forgotten, nor forgiven. At one time, it was Hild's champion, her right arm for carrying out her will - and it took great pleasure in doing so with the maximum amount of pain and suffering it could. After that battle, because of the mental state she got it back in, it, too, was finally shackled and bound, forced into eternal slumber, for it had raged throughout the Demon Realm for some time before they were able to subdue it. Now that Thor has awakened, somehow, it has as well, frenzied with unforgotten hatred.

"Hild lost control of this monster, and it broke free again. She contacted me shortly thereafter to warn me that it had escaped, as well as the all-too-real possibility that it may attempt to storm Heaven. Right now, there are extra safeguards and security measures being erected on the gates leading to and from Heaven to help forestall that occurrence. If Lind and the Valkyries fail to hold it back, if that eventuality comes to pass, then I may have to step in and take action, perhaps even removing my own limiters. That is not something that I wish to do, but if the need arises, then I will do so. As it was, Thor only fought it to a standstill the last time they met in battle."

"What _is _this thing? Where did it come from?"

"Let's just say that there were other gods long ago, before our rise to power, who held sway through power and fear. They created some very awe-inspiring things - both good _and _evil. This _thing_ is one of the latter, and I thought that all of those vile creations had been wiped from existence. Then this thing showed up and ended up battling Thor as Hild's personal champion. I had not been aware of it's continued living after the fight that it had with Thor, as it had also collapsed from total exhaustion, was transported back to the Demon Realm, and then subsequently imprisoned in what was supposed to be eternal slumber. Then Hild contacted me a couple days ago, with the warnings about it's recent revival and escape."

"How are we supposed to fight such a thing as this, if even Thor could only battle it to a stalemate? Then you say that the Valkyries might not be able to handle it, even Lind, who is considered the most powerful of them. Then, mother told me that the reason why Thor is in his current state is because of wiping out an entire civilization in their last meeting. How do we stop something so powerful?"

"Truthfully, I am not sure, Morisato-san. As I said, it was created before our ascension to power, and we are even now dealing with a few of the more... diabolical... remnants of those before us. I'll talk to our Research Department about delving into the more obscure records in the Yggdrasil system, with a focus on this thing and how to stop it. It may take some time, though, as it has been quite some time since we last dealt with this fiend or it's ilk. I hate to leave this problem at your doorstep, maybe more literally than any of us like to think, but we are busy up there preparing for the worst."

"Thank you, Father, " Belldandy finally chimed in. Keiichi had almost forgotten about the presence of the three goddesses in the room, so quiet had they been throughout the discussion.

"It's the least I can do in the current situation. As I said, I'll have the Research Department do some searching - it'll give them something to do other than inputting old records into the computer system. They will have orders to contact you immediately, with emergency interrupt authorization, should they find anything of use. I just wish I had more to offer you at this juncture."

With that, Kami-sama rose from his seat, followed closely by the quartet that resided in the house. He quickly hugged each of his daughters, then made His leave. The group sat back down, hashing out the situation they now found themselves in, each thinking the same thing, though none saying it aloud: _Why do things like this always happen to us?_

Several hours later, Belldandy stood up wearily.

"I'm going to start dinner. Skuld, would you accompany me? I could really use the assistance tonight."

"Okay, Onee-sama," she replied, equally worn out by all that had transpired that day.

The two goddesses walked through the sliding door that separated the Tea Room from the kitchen, closing it behind them. There, the two clung to each other in silent worry for several minutes. Under normal circumstances, neither would allow anyone else to see this level of uneasiness, but these were hardly normal times. After their reassuring embrace, they pulled away reluctantly to begin the evening dinner.

Meanwhile, Keiichi and Urd stared at each other. Finally, she broke the silence and asked the question that had been bugging her since the attack.

"How did you know about that spell, during the attack, let alone cast it with your limiters on? That was one of the spells that only a First Class or above specialist, without limiters, should even know, let alone be able to cast. It combined water, wind, _and _lightning. Most spells only use one or two elements, even most high-level ones."

"I'm not really sure, myself. I only told Thor and Mjolnir that I wanted to protect those I love, my family, and that I was tired of always being a burden on all of you. You have given of yourselves time and again in defense of me, saving me, whatever. I wanted to do the same for you, for once.

"Then, all of a sudden, that incantation popped into my head, along with a way to use it in conjunction with Belldandy's barrier.

"All I can figure is that it was the doing of one of those two. As for casting it with the limiters on, your guess is as good as mine, if it's as high-level as you claim."

"That's probably the truth. In any case, it did work out - even if it _did_ drain you completely." She stood and slid open the door to the hall, regarding the young man that sat before her, the one that defied all convention on a regular basis, with a much kinder expression than ever before. "I'm going to my room to do some research of my own. I would suggest you bathe before dinner. I may join you in a short while to help out since Belldandy's busy with dinner, and I know you are still not moving as well as you need to to get completely clean. It will still be a while yet - no, don't make that face at me, and don't try to refuse the aid - as your body has been horribly abused. We've accelerated the healing process as much as possible, but that is all we've been able to do. Normally, it would take several months to mend the broken bones, let alone all the other traumas, so stop your protestations. Most guys would jump at the chance, even though I plan on only helping you bathe; then, you can return the favor by washing my back."

The once-mortal looked at her, still blushing a little, even after all the times that the two goddesses had helped him bathe, battling not to utter the protestations that came to his tongue, finally giving in, knowing that she was right. Then he chuckled a little, holding his shirt away from his body in disgust.

"I had already planned on it," he replied.

She nodded and quit the room at that point, leaving him to go to his room and collect a change of clothes, then adjourn to the bathing room.

Keiichi gratefully eased his battered, sore, body into the hot water, letting it's warmth envelope him, relishing the sensation. He washed a bit, what he could without assistance, anyway, before settling back to just soak and relax.

* * *

><p>He spread his arms wide, the wind swirling around him with a renewed vengeance. The water in the air began to form droplets, the droplets floating puddles, and the puddles eventually merged into a veritable river of water spiraling around Thor. The air itself groaned as it struggled to hold the sheer mass of the liquid aloft, bowing to the will of the god commanding it. Drawing in more energy from the reservoirs within Yggdrasil, he began to twist that same river and the gale-force winds accompanying it to his will, bending it about, and hurling it at his enemy, who even now, was beginning to brace itself for the barrage. The torrent of wind and water struck at the fiend, pushing it back a ways, before it dug it's feet into the ground to anchor it's position, and splashing down and around it. Mjolnir attempted to warn Thor about the mortals still alive on the land below, but he only commented that they should have already fled. Those that remained would witness the glorious victory of Thor, mightiest warrior of the gods - even if it was their last sight on the mortal plane, he mused.<p>

Resigned, Mjolnir backed him up, adding his strength to that of the god. It was true, this abomination _ had_ to be defeated, beat back into the depths from whence it came - one way or another. He watched in horror and anguish as the flood, held aloft by magic, not only pushed their adversary back to the brink of the portal through which it escaped the Lowest Depths, but also washed away land, flora, fauna, and those mortals still clinging to life below.

The monstrous being rallied to push back, and a ball of molten red and black energy formed in front of it, brushing aside the wind and water that crashed around it.

Thor frowned, soon replacing the frown with a look of unadulterated rage. How _dare_ this beast rally at this point! Didn't it _know_ whom it battled against? He, who had never lost a battle, swore out loud. In anger, he had Mjolnir strike at the being before him, that which had the _nerve, _the _audacity, _to oppose his will. Little did he know that, at this exact moment, in the Demon Realm, Hild smiled her most devious, malicious smile, knowing what was about to happen. After all, she had planned everything to lead to this particular eventuality, and the god was playing right into her hands. She couldn't have wished for a better setup.

Mjolnir struck out with the mightiest bolt of lightning at his disposal. Pure energy as hot as the surface of the sun lanced forth, straight and true, striking the ball of opposing energy dead on. The incompatible energies vied back and forth for fifteen to twenty seconds, instantly vaporizing the water round about, blasting the already denuded land in the heat. In one final, cataclysmic burst, the two battling energies exploded against each other, throwing the towering fiend backwards through the open portal at it's back, the backlash overloading and destroying that same gateway. Thor's body was blown halfway through the Realm, to crash into a mile-wide crater of his own making. The resultant explosion had finished what the battle had begun: the entire continent - water, earth, plant-life, animal-life, mortals, everything - was consumed. It all disappeared in that one instant in time, in the expanding sphere of destruction that was the all-devouring shock-wave. Nothing escaped it's fury. Where once a thriving, beautiful community that was at one with the surrounding ecosystem had stood, now there was nothing, everything reduced to molecules, down to the base bedrock some miles below the level of the ocean floor. The encircling waters of the oceans that surrounded the new crater rushed in, eager to claim the empty void that only moments before had been an entire continent. All visible traces of the battle were erased, save for the new, poisoned, sea that now stood where once land, life, and peoples had once thrived. The poisons, caused by all the energies that had been brought to bear, spread insidiously through the waters, killing all that it touched. The weather that had, until so recently, been controlled into pleasantness, now raged out of control, spurred on by those same cyclonic magics, further reducing the Realm to chaos and destruction - never again to regain it's equilibrium. For all eternity, the Realm would remain uninhabitable, a poisoned blight upon existence.

Only those mortals who had fled early on were spared oblivion, though they would never be the same. They applied to Kami-sama for aid, and he ordered their evacuation to another Realm, one favorable to their unique physiology and taste. Gone were the once spiraling towers that defied gravity and convention, gone was the music that rippled with beauty among the countryside, off the mountains, the knowledge of ages of thought, the music of a civilization, the beauty of a race in tune with the world around, and with the gods and goddesses above. Hild's plan found fruition in an unprecedented way, to an extent that even _she_ had not expected. The race that now clung to life, on the verge of extinction, had been an eye-sore for her and the Demon Realm, a race favored of the gods, and favoring them alone.

As the creature was found, bound, and summarily transported back to the Lowest Circle - it's punishment for failure assured - Thor was likewise retrieved amidst the howling winds and tornado storms, a special branch of the Valkyries dispatched to bring him before Kami-sama. Total Limiters were placed upon his wrists and neck, cutting him completely off from the power that he was so used to employing on a daily basis. Kami-sama's expression spoke the volumes that he dared not utter in His current state, as He passed judgement on the spot. The errant god, once champion of the gods, could only stare in shocked silence as his fate was pronounced, and sentence carried out immediately. His cells began to lose cohesion, starting at his extremities, working inward, upward - finishing with his mind. Before it had reached his torso, Mjolnir was drawn out of Thor's body, to watch in horror at what was becoming of the once-mighty god, as sigils began to form and wrap themselves over his body, tracing along his limbs, torso, face, burning into his 'flesh', glowing to life as the last bit of Thor's physical body dissolved into nothingness. Instructions were given to the angel, who listened and accepted them in solemn silence, head bowed. Even though his body was gone, Thor's consciousness remained intact, and he, too, listened to the final instructions, numb from the fate he now found upon himself, as the mighty angel turned towards him and opened his arms. Thor felt himself drawn in, and that was the last that he knew for so long, so very long.

* * *

><p>"KEIICHI-SAN!"<p>

Belldandy was attempting to hold his head above the water of the bath, as Urd tried to hold his body half-way still, to keep the convulsions from damaging anything that had only recently healed. Belldandy was still wearing the same flowing dress that she had been wearing when she had begun working on dinner for the household, only to hear her older sister's urgent summons shortly thereafter. Urd, on the other hand, was wrapped in the towel she had put about her as she changed in preparation of aiding her sister's beloved in his bath. While changing in the small room attached to the bathing area for that purpose, she became aware of the irregular sounds emanating from within. Upon sliding open the separating door, she found the young man almost totally submerged, limbs flailing about, body spasming, in the throws of yet another dream / memory. Both goddesses were soaked from head to toe from the water splashed about during the man's convulsions.

Skuld stood in the open doorway, watching as her sisters struggled to keep Keiichi from harming himself or drowning. She was unsure of what action she should take - on one hand, she was upset that something terrible was happening to the young man; but on the other, she was torn between the stipulations placed on her continued residence within the Tariki Hongan Temple grounds, and the thought of her older sister being in the same room as her naked love - even if he _was_ in danger. Even the fact that he was immortal would not help him if he had hurt himself too badly, as even the goddesses themselves could perish from too much damage.

At long last, the seizures subsided, and Keiichi fell limp into the supporting arms of the two goddesses, startling them with it's suddenness. Skuld blushed and looked quickly away as her sisters lifted him out of the water, drying him off. He was unconscious, unable to assist in any capacity. They wrapped the limp form in a towel, instructed Skuld to ready his futon, and carried him behind her to his room. The three quietly lay him in his bed, wrapping his covers about him with great care.

"I'll watch over him for a while. You two go on ahead and fix yourselves plates. I'll eat later, when I know he is better."

"Belldandy, I'll bring you your dinner in here. You need to eat, as well. You're weary, worn out."

"Hai, thank you Nee-san," she replied, exhausted. "I only pray that this doesn't go on much longer. I worry, not just for us, but for his safety, also. This is not good for Keiichi-san, being so recently healed and all. He could easily injure himself if this continues, especially if he is doing something at the time, like riding his bike or testing a customer's vehicle."

Urd's expression softened. "We'll work through this, just like we always do. He _does_ seem to beat the odd, after all."

She then smiled, wrapping her arm around a frazzled Skuld's shoulder, and guided her to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Urd returned with a tray for her worried sister. Welsper slipped in around her legs at that point, and wandered over by Belldandy, to look at the sleeping human.

"I hope you don't mind the company, but _she_ has been bugging the _hell_ out of me to come here. She seems to still have a connection to him that tells her when he is in trouble."

The cat / demon looked like it wanted to spit at the thought, as well as the object of his angel's worry. She emerged, and he gave her a withering look before slinking back out of the door, leaving her to stare with a concerned expression at her former host.

"Thank you, Wasp of the Blue Lance. I know you love him as much as we do, and he could use all the support he can get right now," Belldandy said quietly. She turned her attention to her sleeping love, eyes clouding over in pain and uncertainty. "We _all_ could," she said to herself, not meaning for the angel to hear.

She _had_ heard, however, and wrapped her arms around Belldandy, resting her head on the back of her former host. Holy Bell emerged and followed suit. All three sat like that for a time, until Keiichi began to stir. They turned their attentions to to the troubled man before them.

* * *

><p>The group sat before the low table of the Tea Room, their unofficial meeting spot. Keiichi was along one side, Belldandy on his left, followed by Skuld. To his right was Urd, then Sigil, the human-shaped android, and then Banpei. Welsper was once more on his favorite perch, the television, where he could watch over the whole scene. The respective angels hovered over their respective hosts, listening intently.<p>

"...and that was where the memory ended."

A silence fell over those assembled as the thought on what Keiichi had related to them. He had told them of the dreams he had been having, around mouthfuls of of the delicious dinner that Belldandy had made, finishing his plate partway through the telling. It became easier to talk about the further along he made it.

They all began questioning him, clarifying this point, expounding that one, fixing another firmly in mind. The once-mortal answered to the best of his ability, but something kept bothering him, nagging just out of reach. If only he could just tease it out...

"Hold on a minute. Something about what Kami-sama said has been bothering me. He said that, when Thor reawakened, this thing went berserk and escaped, right? How did it know? Did someone inform it; and if so, had they been watching us, or for that particular event, or what?"

This again brought silence to those within, as they contemplated the implications.

"Let me hook into Yggdrasil," Skuld finally offered. "I'm sure that I could find something. Besides, once I begin my inquiries, since they will pertain to that thing, it will alert the techs up there about our own lines of questions. That might give them a few ideas, also."

"Thank you, Skuld. That would help tremendously," Belldandy said, causing the youngest goddess to beam at the praise.

* * *

><p>The human and the goddesses spent all Sunday searching for answers. For each one found, new questions were raised - and what they found was scant, at best. All the while, Keiichi was positive he was overlooking some vital clue that was right in front of him.<p>

Monday rolled around, and, though they wanted to put it off in light of the current crisis, Belldandy and Keiichi made their way to Whirlwind. Chihiro was already there setting up for the day, having just opened a few minutes prior.

"We have a good bit of business today. I have a fairly heavy job that I will be working on today that I will require your assistance with later, changing out an engine for one customer, as well as several tune-ups and some upgrades that you will be handling. I don't want my employee injuring himself on his first day back at work, now do I?

"Why don't you start on the tune-ups while I begin on the other job, and Belldandy, you need to crosscheck our stock against what will be needed for the work we have. Whatever we don't have, please track it down and make a list of shops that carry the parts, then one of us will go out and pick them up later."

They each went about their assigned tasks, the young couple working diligently, while still trying to puzzle out their situation. Around one o'clock, Belldandy handed the list of parts and shops to Chihiro, who was at that point attempting to remove an all-too-stubborn motor block from the motorcycle in front of her, with Keiichi's assistance. She called for a break as she studied the paper in her hands, absently rubbing them on her coveralls.

While outlining her next set of plans, Chihiro sat with both employees, sipping the tea that Belldandy had prepared and eating the lunches she had brought to share.

"Keiichi, why don't you take our truck and pick up the parts that I have highlighted from the stores I circled. The rest we will be able to get in the morning, since we won't be able to get to everything today. Besides, it will give you a chance to catch back up after all that heavy work. I'll continue wrestling with that piece of cr... stubborn machinery. I can tell that you are definitely not up to full throttle, yet." She gave him a warm smile and a pat on the knee to reassure the young man.

"No problem, Chihiro-san," he replied, clearly worn out after fighting with the motor alongside her.

As he wiped the worst of the grease and grime form his face and hands, his beloved approached and handed something to him. He looked down to find a small velvet bag in his hand, the top drawn closed with a string. Upon opening it, he discovered about ten colorful pills, about the size of aspirin, instantly recognizing the pills as the work of Urd. His expression turned sour as he worried about what she had concocted_ this_ time.

"I had Nee-san mix up some medicine to boost your energy and stamina, nothing else, I promise. Make sure not to overdo it, though. I do not know what would happen if you took too many at one time. Take one now," and he obliged as she waited, "one in fifteen minutes, another at half an hour, and then one more at one hour intervals, until they are gone. Your energy levels are dangerously low right now, and I am concerned."

The man could tell, just by looking at her face, how worried she was, and reassured her with a quick smile and a hand squeeze.

"Thank you, Belldandy. Um, should I eat or drink anything when I take these?"

"Nee-san didn't mention anything about it when she gave me the instructions, so it should be fine."

"Thanks, again. I had better get going. I'll see you in a little while."

Stepping outside, he got into the truck that his employer kept for such purposes, and left to collect the required merchandise, unaware of the scrutiny he was under. His gut told him that he would be facing trouble soon enough.

* * *

><p>The goddess watched as the man that she loved drove away, an uneasy feeling churning her insides.<p>

_What's causing this? All he's doing is picking up the parts Chihiro-san wanted. He'll be back in a short while._

She stepped back into the building, not seeing the shape that moved around the side, little more than a faint ripple of light, nor the one that settled on the edge of the roof, keeping silent vigil - waiting, watching. Both were cloaked in fields of invisibility, a natural trait for their species, their powers likewise cloaked, which would hold as long as their movements were slow and deliberate. When they moved too fast, they appeared as mirages - faint, fleeting. Their master had set them to observing these others, while it finished awakening and planning, soon to ascend to this Realm. They were careful, as five of their number had already lost their abilities to these beings at the place of their residence, and subsequently their lives. Much had been learned at that time - the goddess' abilities, those of Thor after his reawakening, and his shackling. Whether that puny, weak body was truly his or not, remained to be seen. Their master was proud of their work, nonetheless.

The pair settled down to wait, eying the building and the surrounding area.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Urd arrived at Whirlwind just as Keiichi was pulling in, about an hour and twenty minutes after his departure. They mounted the steps together, as the oldest goddess was saying that they needed to talk with Belldandy. She met them just inside, motioning them to the side, picking up on her sister's agitation.<p>

"I'll call Chihiro-san in a moment. First, what have you found?"

"We've found out what this thing is, and I refuse to utter it. That said, there was some information buried_ deep_ in Yggdrasil's memory banks. That Thor accomplished what he did - the loss of that Realm notwithstanding - was a miracle. Only the Elder Gods had destroyed them previously, but no one knows how. There are vague references to a sacrifice, and nothing more - not even what that sacrifice was."

They all felt the all-too-familiar feeling at the same instant - the feeling of something terrible, foreboding. Keiichi looked to the other two in a panic.

"Chihiro!" he exclaimed. "Belldandy, call her as calmly as possible; I have something to prepare."

She nodded and turned to the door.

"Chihiro-san, the parts that you require are here."

"Be right there."

She walked through the door a minute later, saw the serious looks on the three faces, and stopped in her tracks. Because of his position in relation to the door, Keiichi was able to see abound her, catching the tell-tale flicker on the other side of the entry, as it dropped from the roof.

"Chihiro! Get down!" he yelled, lunging for the door, while at the same time grabbing her by the arm and throwing her towards the waiting goddesses. He just managed to shut the door with a slam and lock it when the thing slammed into it.

"What is going on?" she exclaimed, looking at the door as it shuddered in it's frame.

"Chihiro-san, please. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?" he pleaded.

She looked over to her employee, kneeling beside her, his hand extended. In all the time that she had known him, she had never seen an expression like the one that adorned his face at this particular moment - fear, determination, and not a little uncertainty. She nodded slowly as she accepted the outstretched hand.

Keiichi glanced to Belldandy, caught her slight nod, even though her expression looked slightly pained at the necessity, and wrapped his arms around Chihiro from behind.

"Don't get any funny ideas about me, but this needs to be done - _right now! _ I'll try to explain later, when we get a chance."

She was attempting to push Keiichi away, not expecting his forward actions, but stopped when she felt Belldandy's hands settle anxiously on her shoulders.

"Please, Chihiro-san! Trust him!" she cried. "We _have_ to leave, and he is the one that has to do this."

She nodded mutely at the goddess's plea, only then noticing the abject terror in Urd's eyes, as well as her two employees. She felt a stab of fear chill her to the bone and ceased her struggles.

_What is going on? What's gotten into them? Who, or what, is trying to get in to us that has them so scared?_

Suddenly, the building began to shake violently, as if caught in the midst of an earthquake, engine and motorcycle parts falling from shelving.

"Grab hold of me, and whatever happens, don't let go!"

Chihiro did as instructed, but tried to twist around to see what was happening behind her. What she saw defied conventional belief - a large male torso exited Keiichi's back, with enormous pearlescent wings partially furled within the enclosed space. The huge, glowing male wrapped arms equally too large to be true around the pair and looked up at the ceiling. The young employee forced the both of them into a crouch and tensed his muscles and readied his power for the all-important leap up. All in the room stole a quick glance at the door as the metal began to bend and buckle from the constant onslaught of the invaders outside.

"When I say, jump with all your might. I'll do the rest, but I will require some assistance to start out. I'm rather new to this," Keiichi said tightly, concentrating. "Urd, Belldandy, are you ready?"

"Do it, Belldandy!" Urd all but shouted over the din.

Belldandy's own angel, Holy Bell, emerged, and a bow made of divine light appeared within her grasp. She aimed directly overhead, and both she and the goddess spoke a few words of power, then proceeded to take most of the roof of the building off once releasing the arrow. A strong wind of Belldandy's creation followed the arrow, further pulling at the jagged edges, as well as providing an updraft to aid in the ascent.

"NOW!" roared Keiichi.

The group shot through the tattered remains of Whirlwind's roof, the shop that she had opened to help fulfill her hopes and dreams. Keiichi was the first through, with Urd and Belldandy but a split second behind.

"Mjolnir, get us to the temple as fast as possible!" The angel acknowledged by turning the appropriate direction and taking off with all possible haste. Meanwhile, Belldandy and Urd had turned briefly back to the minions hounding the door to the shop and also their escape. Urd charged a Depth Charge attack and released it at them, as Belldandy fired another of her arrows at one of them. They quickly turned to follow the fleeing Keiichi.

_Belldandy, as soon as we arrive, we'll all enter as soon as we can. You and Urd erect some sort of barrier to protect Chihiro-san. Then, we will figure out a way to deal with the situation together._

_I understand, Keiichi-san!_

Off to their side, at about the two o'clock position, a tear in the fabric of space itself was manifesting, a portal to the Demon Realm. Inside, the unnameable fiend could be seen, pulling it's way through. It's searing eyes locked onto the flyers as they raced for home, and, hopefully, some good news from Skuld and the research team. It's eyes picked out the form of Mjolnir, and grinned it's malevolent smile, brow wrinkling, teeth bared.

Chihiro saw a sight that no mortal had been privy to in ages... and promptly screamed, arms tightening reflexively, almost passing out in shock and fear. However, she forced herself to stay in the world of wakefulness, being sure to maintain her grip on her savior.

* * *

><p>They made it to the temple and deposited Chihiro in the Tea Room, followed by the two goddesses beginning their task of erecting a barrier. It was at this point that Skuld entered at a run.<p>

"What's going on? What's with the earthquake?"

"It's no earth tremor, kiddo! It's a portal to the Lowest Circle, and that thing decided to come for a visit!"

Skuld paled noticeably, and decided to let the kid reference pass, at least for now.

"Here? Now? We're not ready! We need to talk, formulate a plan, Keiichi needs to be told!"

"Tell us on the fly, Skuld. That thing is about to cause havoc on a massive scale. If Thor's memory is to be believed, that thing is going to take perverse pleasure in every minute of pain, misery, and destruction it causes.

"You begin filling me in as your sisters finish the barrier field and some wards. Sigil, Banpei, can you give us some intel on what is happening out there, without leaving the protective field?"

They all went about their separate tasks, only later realizing that the old Keiichi wasn't usually this assertive and commanding.

_Although he has always been good at solving problems on the fly, when needed. Of course, that never applied to his relationship with Belldandy - he was pretty clueless in that regard for so long, _thought Urd to herself.

Skuld began an abbreviated explanation of the discoveries made by herself and the other goddesses and gods in the Research Division.

"We know that these things were created to guard and torture those sent to the Lowest Circle - the worst of the worst, or those hated most by those in charge. They took great pleasure in their duties, often times going to extremes, and were endlessly inventive in those methods. Most had been destroyed at some point, though no one knows when or how. As Kami-sama said, there were references to a sacrifice, but no details.

"Anyway, before Hild came to power as the Daimakaichou, she found this one somewhere and latched onto it, the last. She made it her personal tracker, champion - whatever adjective you wish to use - because of the particular, singular glee it took in it's responsibilities."

Urd grunted from where she toiled next to the middle sister.

"Most of it's activities drop off the map at that point - with the _few_ exceptions of those who had brush-ins with it as it went about some business or other for Hild - until it's battle with Thor. By then, there were some changes with it, with it's powers. As you saw in your dreams, it seemed to be more powerful than ever, as if to be the equal or better than Thor. Now, the odd thing about this is how quickly it's powers grew - as if overnight, as one reference noted."

For the first time since the mad dash for the temple, Chihiro spoke up.

"Are you saying that thing is some kind of demon or devil?"

"We deal with demons and devils all the time," Urd said as she and Belldandy finished their task. Both exhaled sharply. "I'm afraid this is far older, and infinitely more evil. You don't want to name it - it's name, or the name of it's species, is enough to drive even we goddesses into a state of permanent madness. One of the goddesses who uncovered the name of it's kind will never be the same again," she informed them, as her eyes closed in extreme sadness. Belldandy's eyes misted over in horror and sympathy for the unnamed girl.

"Keiichi-san, just so you know, these will not last long once it turns it's full attention upon us."

"I figured as much, Belldandy, but we've got to try. Any bit of protection we can afford Chihiro-san, is that much longer she can survive this, while we figure out how to deal with that monstrosity. Even in the dreams, that thing shook me to the core - and that was just Thor and Mjolnir's _memories_ of it - so I'm still trying to find a weakness to exploit."

The quaking ended abruptly, followed by two heavy, earth-rocking crashes. Sirens belatedly reached their ears, just as Banpei and Sigil rushed in.

"Whatever that thing is, it just finished coming through the gate," Sigil reported.

"The sirens are a little late, don't you think?" Urd joked to no one in particular, nervously.

Before anyone had an opportunity to berate her on the timing and appropriateness of Urd's humor, an evil, grating, voice boomed out, rattling the walls, causing people to cower in fear, or to faint dead away. Those on the outskirts of the voice range got away with only headaches. Those too close, however...

"Thor! I know you have awakened. I've seen your little toy, Mjolnir. Or are you too afraid to face me once again, little god-ling?" it taunted. "Hmm? What's this? Mortals! How long has it been since I've had the privilege?"

It laughed, the sound horrible, knives upon raw nerves.

"I've got to draw it's attention away from the people, keep it focused on us. Are you able to get a few Valkyries down here to help us?"

Belldandy rushed to the phone, clicked the button a few times in a vain attempt to get a dial tone, then replaced the receiver back in it's cradle. She returned to the room and shook her head.

"It is dead," she pronounced.

"We're on our own, then. Nothing for it, I've got to go face it."

He started forward, to be stopped by Belldandy's hand wrapping around his own.

"We will do this together! We will walk side by side 'till the end of life', remember."

They smiled at each other, grasping hands tightly, stepped through the front door...

...and into chaos! The wards place about the temple had created a zone of calm and peace, but outside, it was Hell on Earth. Heat radiated from the still-open portal, causing Keiichi to begin sweating almost immediately. Screams could be heard as minions terrorized the populace, both near and far. Buildings crumbled or were knocked down with every move the behemoth made. The wings on it's back were clear for all to see - or, rather, one good wing and one withered, ruined stump that had once been a wing.

As they emerged from the barrier, the colossus swung it's head in their direction, it's demonic smile broadening further.

'Oh! So you show yourself, Mjolnir. Tell me, where is your god-ling, Thor? I would very much enjoy playing with him once more. Perhaps this time he could destroy the _entire _realm, not just a single continent!" It laughed horrendously. "I can feel his presence, but I do not see him."

At that, the spirit of Thor manifested itself beside Keiichi, Mjolnir, and Belldandy.

"You will return to the Lowest Circle, creature! You do not belong in this realm!" Belldandy shouted. "I, Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited, order you so!"

"Hahaha! You, order _me_? Amusing, little 'creature'! I do not recognize your authority!"

With a motion almost dismissive, an after-thought, it lobbed a ball of energy at the awaiting duo. It splashed over the temple's entry gate and outer wall, melting them away, as well as a large chunk of the courtyard. The barrier crackled and fizzled from contact with the incompatible energy, but held firm. The two stared in petrified horror at the instant devastation caused by that casually tossed sphere, knowing all would be lost if one of them were to be caught by one of those blasts.

Suddenly, Belldandy was knocked back by a shimmering form. Before he could react, Keiichi was likewise snatched off his feet by another mirage-like form crashing into him.

For the next half hour to forty-five minutes, they found themselves caught in a back-and-forth struggle for their lives. Urd had joined the fray moments after it started. They were starting to run low on their energy when Skuld stuck her head out the door and asked if there were any way for her to help.

"Hit and run, Skuld! Strike at one group to give one of us a moment, then hit another as quickly as possible at random; keep them off guard. That will give us enough time to pull ourselves back together and form a counterattack. As it is, we're all beginning to get exhausted; I've even used up the last of the pills that Urd concocted for me, so that I could keep going!"

With the addition of the youngest goddess, the group of fighters began to turn the tide of the battle. Even with the desperateness of the situation, they refrained from actually killing any of the minions. The thought that these minor creatures didn't have doublets (a god or goddess linked to their life-force) never even occurred to them.

"So, little insects, you defeated those that were sent to deal with you. I'm surprised. It appears that I will have to deal with you personally. Be honored!"

With those words, it lunged forward, toward the temple courtyard. Everyone threw everything they could muster at it, only seeming to anger it more, not even really slowing it.

"What does it take to stop this thing? We're barely scratching it, and I really need to find some sake soon!"

Urd turned to rush inside to grab a sake bottle - only to get hit by a fireball in the back. She flew forward, landing on her stomach and sliding, stopping a few feet from the minimal safety of the sigil powered field. Skuld, who had collapsed to her knees on the building's deck, tried to rise and reach her oldest sister - only to also receive a fireball, throwing her through the door to her room, coming to a rolling stop when she struck the wall on the far side of the room, unconscious.

_Why is it using such low-level attacks against us, considering what it is capable of? It definitely wants us dead - doublet system or no - and it hasn't worn itself out from fighting. So, why the light-weight fireballs?_

Keiichi pondered.

As he paused, Belldandy and her angel fired a wind arrow past him at the fiend. She was nearly spent, as well, and it showed in the way she fought to keep herself standing.

"Belldandy, are there any more of those tablets Urd made left inside.

"Some, Keiichi-san, on the kitchen counter. I was going to try helping you along over the next few weeks, until you get used to working with Mjolnir and his energy requirements.

"OK, let's get the others back inside as fast as possible, and watch your back. I'm going to grab those tablets and then try to see what I can do about this... this... this ... _thing. "_

They scooped up Urd, the mangled robotic remains of Banpei, a torn up Sigil, and rushed inside the house, barely escaping a hail of fireballs. The encircling field sparked and sputtered, but otherwise remained intact.

"That barrier is going to fail fast, Belldandy! By the way, you said that those pills are on the kitchen counter?"

"Hai!"

As he ran for the kitchen, after setting his burden down gently in the hallway, he passed a terrified Chihiro, pausing long enough to give her an encouraging thumbs up. She jumped up and gave him a quick hug, even as she kept her eyes on him, wondering who this young man she thought she knew actually was.

"It's thanks, Morisato-kun, for saving my life. I don't know what you are, and if we survive this, you will have a _ lot _of explaining to do, but I owe you my life."

"It was nothing, Chihiro-san; but it's not over yet. If anything, it's about to get a whole lot worse!"

Her face drained of color, and she swallowed loudly, when she heard the pronouncement, but he gave her a smile to encourage her. He turned his attention back to the task at hand - looking for the pills on the counters.

"Hey, Belldandy, do you have any idea why that monster is only using such low level fireball attacks? It hasn't really been attacking much, until now, other than physical attacks. It should have all it's power at it's disposal, then."

He spotted the pills hidden behind a container on the far counter, wrapped in a similar way to what Belldandy had handed him earlier. He rushed back to his love, just as another blast hit. Reaching into the pouch, he removed one of the brightly-colored pills, went to pop it in his mouth, thought about it, grabbed a second, and downed them both. It was a risk, considering his love's admonition, however, they were in a bit of a bind at the moment. Almost immediately the effects could be discerned.

"I have no idea. It wants us dead - I'm positive of that - and it isn't worried about the doublet system, so I just don't understand. Is it toying with us? It's not that I mind that it's holding back, but the implications could be worrisome."

The once-mortal could feel the restorative powers of the medicine rushing to energy-starved extremities, the power lifting him up. Behind him, Mjolnir also looked rejuvenated. His girlfriend, however, was at the end of her rope, ready to pass out on the spot. Only through sheer force of will was she still awake, although there was no telling for how much longer.

"I have to go to sleep, Keiichi-san," the azure-eyed said, as she moved into the room with Chihiro and the unconscious forms of Skuld and Urd (which she had retrieved from their respective places while Keiichi was looking for the energy boosting pills). "I don't have a choice, my energy is spent. I'm going to split a portion of myself off to..."

A blast of overwhelming force smashed into the energy wall outside, causing an angry buzzing, before it sputtered out of existence. A second blast, not even two seconds after the first tore away a large section of the roof, while a third took the section of the wall facing the horrible creature. Keiichi scrambled to his feet, scanning the debris wildly for any sign of his beloved - or any of the others, for that matter. He spotted one of her feet protruding from under a section of the roof that had collapsed about her, as well as Chihiro, peeking out from under a section that fell against the wall she was sitting against a moment before, which formed a small covered space to hide under/ behind. A mini-version of his beloved flew to him and landed on his shoulder, coming into being before her main body had passed out.

"How are you? Are you hurt in any way?"

"Battered a bit, but my body is fine for the most part. Don't worry about me, just take care of that thing!"

"Alright! Do what you have to, but, please, don't ever leave me! I couldn't bear losing you, and if it means that I face this alone, so be it.I will protect _you_ now, as you have me so many times before."

Before he could do anything more, a massive hand brushed aside the wall that covered the unconscious goddess. Keiichi stared in horror as the hand wrapped itself around the long, flowing hair of the woman that meant everything to him, laughing, and lifting her into the air by that same hair, clearly enjoying it's position of power.

_I can't imagine a life without you by my side! _ran through his mind over and over, freezing him in place as he watched his love lifted unceremoniously into the sky by that malevolent, evil,... _beast_. It held her limp form in front of it's face, eying her contemptuously, and grunted. _You are the light in my life, my bright center, _he heard himself from before, as well as: _I want a goddess like you to stay with me forever - _the promise he made all that time ago, what seemed like ages, but was little more than a few years.

Rage suffused his being, twisting his features into something barely resembling the normal, happy, caring, man that he was, and he began to stalk dangerously toward the fiend slowly, methodically.

"**PUT! HER! DOWN!"** he roared. Mini-Belldandy started at the vehemence in his voice, and did so again as she caugh sight of his countenance and the color of his aura. **"I said, PUT! HER! DOWN! **_**NOW!" **_

The very air shook with the anger infused in those words, and, with each word, a burst of energy shot forth from him, to strike that _monster_ that had ascended from the Demon Realm.

The fiend turned it's full attention to him, moving only it's head, narrowed it's eyes, then bellowed out laughter.

"Why, little mortal? You may have Mjolnir, but you are no Thor, to be ordering me about. I would have more inclination to obey this one than you, and you saw how far that was." It's eyes widened as it finally realized a major factor. "Oh,ho! You care for this one, have feelings for it! Now that _is _amusing, and surprising. But, I don't think that I will oblige you. In fact, I think I will... " it leaned it's head back, opened it's great maw, and dropped Belldandy in, swallowing. "...do that instead."

Chihiro gasped in fear and despair. _Belldandy's... gone? No more warm, inviting smiles; no invigorating, infectious laughter; no uplifting singing; innocent questions? No more... anything?_ Tears rolled from her eyes, her gut clenching, her breathing labored. Belldandy was simply... gone! What were they going to do? What was she going to do? What... what about... Keiichi?

_Belldandy! No, we were just barely beginning our life! I can't lose you!_

"Keiichi-san!" the voice of the mini-goddess penetrated the haze of hopelessness and loss that had fallen over the young man. "Did you notice? When your energy rose, as well as that of Mjolnir (and by extension, Thor), so too did the energy of the creature. You don't think that..."

"...it's power is tied to those two!" he finished her thought for her. "It is _almost_ like, I don't know, an early form of the doublet system, only on a much closer scale than the system. It's bound their energy together.

"We'll figure out how to put that to our advantage later. First things first..."

The man's face hardened as he turned to face his opponent fully. To Thor and Mjolnir:

_I need your help. Please aid me in saving Belldandy. I need her in my life, and would not be able to go on without her._

_Through our connection to you, we know what she means to you, and how much you care about her. We will gladly join you in this endeavor._

At that very moment, the phone rang, startling the man and his unseen companions._ Wait, wasn't the phone dead earlier, when Belldandy tried using it? _He rummaged around his feet for a moment, finding it against the remains of the wall, along with the destroyed table it had resided on. He picked it up, already aware of who would be on the other end of the line.

"Morisato. I hereby authorize the removal of your limiter. You will need to be at full power to face this enemy. However, please exercise some restraint, and don't fall to the same misfortune as Thor. Good luck."

With those parting words, he hung up. Keiichi replaced the receiver.

_You have all our strength at your disposal, once-mortal. We will give our all to you. To that end..._

The bracers on his arms disappeared. New energy surged through him, visibly building about his body. He lifted about three inches above the ground and hovered there.

"I warned you for the last time to put her down safely, and you decided to ignore me. I will now _take_ her back, and I can assure you that you will _not_ enjoy the experience!"

Like a bullet, he shot forth into the sky, gathering elemental energies into himself. The fiend followed his trajectory, frowning. Keiichi raised his arms out to his sides, focusing the gathered powers at his command, chanting the requisite mantras, and threw the storm winds and driving rain at the unnameable behemoth.

"Do you plan on doing the same thing as the little god-ling once did? Do you know what happened last time? How did he justify the destruction of an entire civilization, I wonder? What did Thor's father say, hmm?" it mocked, making the man and god's spirit both angrier by the moment. Keiichi refused to lose himself to the anger, though; instead, he used it to focus himself and his resolve.

The behemoth raised it's own hands in front of itself, again forming that sphere that the trio recognized so well. Narrowing his eyes, the once-mortal waited, biding his time, awaiting the appropriate moment. Soon, now,he would be ready to make his move. He watched as the ball of plasma grew, getting so large that he could no longer see his foe's face behind it. Good, good! Now, if it would just...

The creature continued it's taunts.

"Hahahaha! Doesn't this look familiar, Mjolnir? Would Thor recognize the situation we are now in? Hmm, how did it go from he...eh, ulp?"

Once it began it's baiting speech, Keiichi angled his body so that he was angled straight at it headfirst. He launched himself toward it, having Mjolnir launch a spear-thin lance of lightning into the ball, through it, and down the throat of the despicable monster behind. He followed the bolt at great speed, shooting into it's mouth, down it's throat. The monster's mouth blistered where the energies enveloping Keiichi and Mjolnir contacted it's flesh.

* * *

><p>The heat inside was excruciating! It felt like he was inside molten rock - an analogy strengthened by the appearance of the space he now found himself passing through. It appeared to be a cinder, with red-hot coals just below the surface, fighting to break forth from their prison.<p>

After a while, Keiichi came to what seemed to be a floor, and was immediately assaulted by minions. He fought back, all the while searching for the object of his affections. The heat and haze were stifling, and after a time, he realized that the inside of this thing must lead directly to the Lowest Reaches, somehow acting as a gateway in and of itself. The idea boggled his mind with the logistics involved.

He found himself assaulted from all sides by minions, intent on making him a permanent resident. Constantly, inch by inch, foot by foot, he fought to reach the side of Belldandy. After an eternity, he saw her, lying on the ground, still asleep, surrounded by foul creatures poking and prodding her prone form, as others attempted to drag her along. She was no more than fifty feet away! Her energy levels seemed so weak! Keiichi swallowed another pill, and his own reserves swelled. With renewed vigor, he made his way to her side. The underlings were flung away from them by a barrage of wind and lightning, giving him the time he needed to lift her into his arms.

_Mjolnir, we just need to make it back out now. Please, lend me your strength for a little longer._

The angel nodded, and they began to backtrack through the oppressive heat. Finally, they reached the vertical shaft they had descended through a short time before, looking up.

Gentle, strong arms encircled the man and woman, and the angel admonished Keiichi to keep a tight grip on Belldandy. He squeezed her to his chest, holding her as tightly as he could, tears falling from his face to land on she who he had lost his heart to so long ago, for all eternity. Mjolnir rose from the ground, quickly gaining speed. Before long, they broke through the sound barrier, the sonic repercussions sheering the walls behind them, cutting through the air like a bullet. Mjolnir erected a force-field about himself, and, by extension, his precious load, shaping it into a cone in front of himself, at once resembling physically the bullet that he resembled in speed. Still, they increased speed, the energies in Keiichi dropping at an alarming rate, as the angel ate through them to fuel his supersonic ascent.

The walls to their rear no longer sheered off, so much as exploded with so much force that, to conserve his own dwindling power, the angel opted to ride the resultant shock-wave, wrapping the shield fully about himself now to harness the full force of the explosive compression, much as a real bullet does within the barrel of a gun.

The fiend opened it's mouth to scream out in agony and surprise; however, all that emerged was a strangled gasp, followed by a shaft of pure white light encapsulating three forms, and a cloud of cinders, heat, and ash. It reeled, clutching at it's throat, gagging, coughing.

The massive angel slowly, gently, lowered his own burden to the ground outside the ruined temple. A look of profound joy lit his face, no sign of the pain and sorrow that he had carried with him for untold generations. His eyes were clear, bright, and guilt-free as he gazed upon the couple that he had just deposited. Keiichi clung to Belldandy, determined to never let her go, never lose her, his eyes closed, his own countenance one of complete peace.

Mjolnir looked at them, over his shoulder at the monstrosity they just escaped from, then back at the lovers before him. Thor materialized beside him, a faint shimmering form, contemplating the same pair, then laid his non-corporeal hand upon Mjolnir. He looked at the great angel, his dearest friend and companion since time immemorial, the one who had carried _him_ for these past ages. Peace settled in his heart, and he _knew_ what had to be done. There was no regret, no second-guessing; there was only what was needed, and the joy of an ending.

_Perhaps... perhaps it is time, dear friend, _he thought to Mjolnir, knowing full well that Keiichi would hear. Keiichi looked at him, not yet grasping the implications of that statement. _You know what we need to do, don't you?_

_I do. Please allow me a moment, Thor._

_As you wish. You have earned the right, after all these years._

Mjolnir wrapped the couple in a huge hug, encircling them with his wings. Love and gratitude flowed from him, to warm the couple and suffuse them. He then moved to the other two goddesses in turn, as well as Chihiro, and performed the same act. The angel then drifted back to Thor's side.

_Then Keiichi, host of my spirit and the angel to whom I am bound, the one who finally opened my eyes to the lessons that I was to learn, that Kami-sama attempted to instill in me all those ages ago - I bid thee a very fond farewell. You have your own life to live, with this beauty at your side always, with a family and friends who would likewise give anything to stand by you, who would gladly give their own lives to aid you, _he said, gesturing to the forms of Urd and Skuld (both of whom were beginning to stir slightly), Chihiro, Sigil, Banpei - then to the world about them. _This is no longer my world. I do not belong here, neither does this creature. We should long ago have withdrawn. It's life force is tied to mine, and I to it; as long as I remain, so, too, will it. This situation cannot be allowed to continue. Thus, we hereby give you your life back, your future - and gladly so. Protect those you love, build your lives together, and never regret our decisions. However, do not lose sight of those virtues that make you who you are. I did, and this was the result._

_At long last, 'tis over. Come, my friend._

He gestured reverently to Mjolnir, and took one last, long, look around him, at the world, at the couple at his feet. Drawing himself up to his full height, he smiled and began walking to the fiend. It was beginning to regain it's composure, staring daggers at Keiichi and Belldandy. Mjolnir and Thor moved side by side among the debris littering the streets. They neared the object of their attention slowly, inexorably, and began to glow - brighter all the time. Thor began singing in the old tongue, his voice etherial without a physical body, yet clear as a bell to those at the temple site. The song grew in strength, and those listening recognized the familiar refrains of one of the strongest restoration songs. Brighter still, they glowed, as waves of healing power poured forth from them, and the song rose toward the crescendo. All around them, the world repaired itself - houses returned to their former glory, roads mended, autos became like new. The energy poured over everything, restoring inanimate objects, wildlife, and people alike.

As everything around was restored through the song and healing powers, so, too, did Thor begin to regain substance, until he appeared flesh and blood as he once was. At last, the song came to an end, the world finishing knitting itself back together, as the creature they had been fighting roared in pain, anger, and defiance. The pair turned around, almost out of sight of those at the temple - serene, tranquil, at peace, happy. They raised their hands one last time in farewell, and disappeared with a flash of light, and a burst of thunder. When they were able to see again, it was evident to those at theTariki Hongan Temple that the monster that had been hounding their heels was likewise gone, as was the portal it had opened to enter the realm of Earth.

* * *

><p>Keiichi held Belldandy in his arms, but stared after the god and angel that had resided inside him since just after his birth. He had heard the words of Thor, but his mind refused to comprehend what had been said, and thus would not motivate his body to move or his mouth to say anything. He mutely watched as they began their slow, purposeful, walk away from him, toward their destiny, feeling a tugging at his mind. It told him that <em>something<em> was off about the situation, but not what.

Urd had joined Keiichi, as had Skuld and Chihiro, all looking the worse for wear. None had known the full extent of what the middle goddess had been through, nor the lengths to which the man she had pledged herself to had gone to as her savior. It was obvious that she was asleep, with a mini-version at his shoulder, holding to his ear for balance. Keiichi used the ring he had gifted to Belldandy to transfer energy from himself to her, to help speed her recovery, hoping to get her to open her eyes. The trio of women, the young man, and a mini-goddess watched as Thor and Mjolnir finished their speech to Keiichi, then went on their way to their own task.

Keiichi's mind finally thawed from it's stupor, and he began to beg of them to stay, to return - but it was getting more and more difficult to hear them, let alone make them hear himself. It was as if he was attempting to shout across the ocean, in a windstorm blowing in his face.

_Don't leave! You don't have to! We can find another way._

Faintly: _You know that there_ is_ no other way. We _must_ go, taking it with us. You are a good man, Morisato Keiichi, and it has been my privilege to have known you, to have shared your life untl now. Please, do not hold on to us, move forward with your life. Farewell, once-mortal._

The group watched as the pair finished their song, turned, waved, and vanished. A sense of deep emptiness opened up inside Keiichi, a chasm where once half of his being had resided. He never realized how much one could lose until this very point in time, and finally understood the plight of the goddesses during the Angel Eater incident. He now knew first-hand how they felt, how much they lost, what they went through when half of their very escence was forcefully _ripped_ from their soul, and he cried for them - for all throughout the ages who had lost themselves.

Keiichi's eyes went blank first, and mini-Belldandy tugged at his ear earnestly, willing her real body to wake up and move, to get up. His eyes finished unfocusing, rolled back in his head, and he collapsed upon the body of his beloved, the one that he so recently saved from certain death, and tears ran from his vacant stare.

Belldandy's mini-form yelled for him to come back to her, to himself, not to leave _her_, as she had promised him. Over and over she pulled at him, until her real body was able to move, then she began to shake him. This time she was unable to enter his psyche to retrieve him - this was a different circumstance all together. This time, half of him was gone, lost forever, and she knew of the all-consuming loss he felt. At least her angel had been restored to her, but for her love...

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Keiichi, lost as he was with emptiness, the gate to Heaven opened up directly over the temple courtyard. Belldandy turned her attention skyward, but couldn't focus through the tears in her eyes, that streamed unchecked down her face, through the despair in her heart.<p>

_Father, how do I go on - how _can_ I go on? I need him in my life now! He promised that I may walk with him, beside him - forever. He can't leave me alone! I know it's a selfish request, and forgive me for it, but please, return him to my side! I cannot continue living without my Keiichi-san. His smile is my light, his touch my every wish, his warmth my very life, his wishes my hope! Oh, Father! Help me, Kami-sama, what will I do if he leaves me alone? Father, hear my pleas, heed my selfish wishes just this once, and bring my love back to me! Please, my Father, please..._

She broke off as massive sobs began to wrack her body, and she grasped her broken lover to her chest, rocking back and forth in pain.

Thunder rolled forth, and a commanding voice was heard by all - commanding, yet infinitely kind , gentle, comforting.

"Rest easy, my daughter. Do not despair."

She blinked back her tears, trying to focus on the voice, to latch on to the life-line it provided. Soon, even through her tears, she could discern forms within the gate and the energy beam emanating from it - the unmistakable forms of gods, goddesses, and Valkyries, as well as their angels - descending upon the Mortal Realm. Behind them all, a being that shown brighter than the sun was following.

"You heart has been laid bare for all to see, your prayer heard by all here. There is not a dry eye in Heaven, for you have moved even the most stone-hearted. In fact, I have had trouble limiting the number of the host that is accompanying me. Behold, we come unto thee, my daughter!"

With that pronouncement, hundreds of beings poured forth from the gate, alighting on any available surface, yet leaving a large circular space around the temple's residents. The three goddesses - Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld - all stared, dumbfounded. People stopped in their cars, on the sidewalks, peered from windows, exited buildings, all to observe the momentous events before their eyes.

Lind and Chrono stepped through the throng of beings and up to the couple, their own faces mirroring Belldandy's sorrow. Every being there was weeping with and for her. Carefully, and with the greatest respect, the two Valkyries lifted Keiichi into their arms, as Belldandy rose with him, her hand locked on to his, not wanting to let go.

"We have specifically requested this honor, and will carry it out with pride and love," Lind informed the grieving goddess.

Kami-sama walked the path that opened before him as the host bowed in respect, moving out of the way, right up to his distraught daughter, hugged her, then surprised all by lifting her into his own arms. She threw her own arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, and sobbed once more.

Chihiro, Banpei, and Sigil all rushed forward to see all that was transpiring, worried for their friends.

"Be at peace, calm your fears. Morisato has earned great respect. He has given of himself - more than he had - for the sake of others' health and well-being. He has shown love and compassion to a degree not shown by humanity as a whole. He has provided physical, emotional, and psychological aid to humans, angels, gods, and goddesses alike. He has also earned the love and respect of those same beings - especially my daughters, foremost of which is Belldandy.

"I will not harm, nor allow harm to befall, this man while he is in my care. So, please calm your hearts, stay your worry. There is something that I must do for this man, something that has not been done in a very long time. I do this, for I have heard the wish within your heart, Belldandy. I know your true wish, your desire, and I do this so that those may be granted. Accompany me, and we shall begin."

The humans round about watched in wonder as the various celestial beings began to rise, following the ascending pair of Valkyries carrying the once-mortal man. They led the exodus, with Keiichi held between them. Chihiro looked on, longingly, wishing to go with the man whom she had come to care greatly for.

"I shall grant you the opportunity to join us this once," Kami-sama said over his shoulder, pausing mid-step. "Humans and other mortal souls usually are not permitted within Heaven, but I will make an exception this time, that you may also share in that which is to come. To that end, Peorth, I task you with the retrieval of this man's sister; and send two of your most trusted, diplomatic, goddesses to summon his parents. I trust your judgement in this, considering his father's... insecurities. Urd, please bring Chihiro along with you."

The rest of the host passed through the gate, with the exception of those with tasks to perform, leaving the temple grounds empty, save for two robots.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Keiichi opened his eyes to a blinding light - blinding, yet warm and inviting. He blinked profusely, attempting to take in his surroundings. Finally, shapes began to coelesce. The glare caused his eyes to water, and he blinked several more times to clear the moisture away. Soon, that glow began to dim a little bit at a time.<p>

His first clear sight as his vision cleared was of Belldandy kneeling over him with a look of supreme joy.

"Keiichi-san! How are you feeling?"

He took a moment to take stock of his body's condition. It was with great surprise that he found that all of his previous injuries from Skuld's attack several months before were gone. But there was more, as well. There was a power within him, a life-force all it's own. He flexed his hands, then his arms, experimentally. He could feel several rings upon his fingers, as well as the four metallic bands on his arms - one on each wrist, and one on either upper arm. Having all this metal on him was an odd sensation for the young man - odd, yet not totally unpleasant for some reason. Upon closer examination, it was revealed that each band was carved with an intricate pattern - one portraying water, one fire, another a mountain range (earth?), and the final a swirling pattern (wind?). He frowned slightly as he pondered them.

"Keiichi-san?"

He looked back at the worried expression on the face of his beloved, dawning realization on his own visage. Surging forward, he pulled her to himself, tears of joy and relief bursting forth. He grasped at her desperately, burying his face in her shoulder and neck.

"Belldandy, I thought that I lost you, that I would never see you again!" It was all coming out in a rush, as if he felt that he had to say everything right now, before she faded from his life once again. "I saw that thing with you, and I couldn't think anymore. I had to get you back. I need you!

"I also now understand, I know - what happened with the Angel Ea..."

"Morisato-san."

He froze at the sound of that voice, even though it was kind in it's tone, and turned to face Kami-sama.

_So that's where that light came from._

"You have earned your new place, a position few mortals have ever attained. I am also proud to grant you my daughter's hand, as your life's partner. You have proven yourself _more_ than adequate in my eyes, especially as this is the true wish in each of your hearts."

The man stared blankly at Kami-sama for a moment, at a loss for words. Then, a very familiar feeling brought him back to reality, and with incredulity, he peered over his shoulder. There, hovering over him, was an angel,one clearly attached to his back, as well as his soul. A stray thought entered his mind, and he reexamined himself - his garb, surroundings, body - trying to make sense of all that his body (and what were these weird senses(?) that he seemed to be able to access?) was relaying to him.

He stood up, to find that he was indeed in the temple's main hall, the statue gleaming brightly, surrounded by familiar faces. He saw the three goddesses whom he had resided with for the better part of three years, Lind, Peorth, Chrono, the robots, Chihiro, Megumi, his parets. There were Kami-sama, Welsper the cat / demon - along with an ecstatic Wasp of the Blue Flame - not to mention all of the others' angels.

Warmth enveloped him, to spread out over the assembled, as they smiled their encouragement to him. It was at that point that he decided that, even though he was no longer human, he was home.

"Everyone, we are home at last. Home... it is where those that you love and care for are, where those that you would gladly sacrifice everything to protect are. I stand here, in this temple full of memories - not just of our making, but certainly containig those of the happiest days in my life - among my family, both by blood and by bonds of friendship and caring, and I find that this small parcel of land has brought all of us together. This temple, which I moved into, with Belldandy, as a destitute student who was granted a rash wish one evening, has provided shelter, a safe haven, and a place to welcome newcomers into my ever-growing family.

"I humbly request that you continue to aid me, and to accept who I am now, as you did with who I was then, and hopefully will do with who I will eventually become. Each and every person - mortal, god, goddess, even demon," and he smiled fondly at Wasp and warmly to Welsper, "all of you within this room, and others besides, have welcomed me into your hearts, just as I have welcomed you into my family. You will forever remain special to me."

Keiichi then looked at the angel hovering just behind him, that now shared his soul with him, that had filled that deep, wide chasm inside him that had opened with the loss of Thor and Mjolnir, the newest addition to his family.

"I now have the solemn task - and great privilege and honor - to name you, thus binding our souls forever more. The name I give you must properly identify you, your part in my life, and our future together. It is not a task undertaken with brashness, and definitely will have a lasting impact. Because of the life that I now have, after all that has transpired, and your part in it, due to who I _hope_ to become in the future, and the part that you will play within that dream, I know the name that I give you." He turned back to those assembled, grinning broadly, and then wrapped his arm around the woman that he so desired and loved, looking deep into her eyes meaningfully. He then looked back to everyone else: "Everyone, please say hello to my angel, Hope's Assurance."


End file.
